There's Still Hope
by OreoAnarchy
Summary: This story takes place 10 years after Season 2 of the Walking Dead. Luke and Clementine live in a well-protected cabin in the middle of nowhere, with an endless amount of supplies ; they think they are safe. But that doesn't last for long... From Clementine's POV. [ClemxLuke] Rated T.
1. Good 'Ol Times

"You okay, Luke?"

I entered his room to find him sitting on the end of his bed with his head planted into his palms. He slowly lifts his head and gazes at me, trying to hold back the ocean of tears ready to flood out of his eyes.  
"I don't know, Clem. I just... I can't..." He mumbles. The tone of his voice was depressing... Never in my life have I seen Luke in such a state of sadness. In an attempt to comfort him, I sit next to him, and wrap my arms around his back.  
"It's okay Luke... I know, it's going to be difficult. Nick was a great guy..." I whisper into his ear, still hugging him tight. It's so painful to see him like this. Through all the ups and downs, he's kept calm throughout it all. Throughout all the years I've been with Luke, he's been so strong. But now that Nick's gone...  
"Thanks, Clem." I let go of him, and he stands up, turning his back to me. "I'll be fine. I promise. He was just... I knew him since my childhood, y'know? Reminded me of all the good things."  
"I understand. I wish I could do more to help you feel better." I say, with all my honesty. I'm not the best with comforting people...  
"Don't worry 'bout me, Clem. Seem's like it's just you and me now, huh."  
"Yeah, that's the scary thing."  
Luke turns to face me, and gives me a dirty look.  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He pouts at me.  
"Heh, nothing." I laugh. A little grin lightens up his face. "Well, I guess I'll get back to making dinner."  
"I'll do it, Clem. I think you've done a lot for me lately. Thanks, by the way." He turns to exit the door.  
"You're hopeless at making dinner, Luke. The best thing you can make is a bowl of oatmeal!" I exclaim. He stops at the door, and turns to me, glaring at me, raising an eyebrow, with a little mischevious grin. I let out a sigh. "Fine, go ahead." He walks out the room like a giddy little girl. He loves oatmeal.

I decide to snoop around Luke's room, as the other day, he decided to look into my drawers and find rather 'private' things. I start by looking in his chestnut drawers. I root the drawer at the bottom, since all that's in his drawers are weapons, ammo, and underwear. I grab a picture of our entire group, a picture we took about 2 years ago, when we were celebrating my 18th birthday.  
We found an abandoned cabin, similar to the one we used to have when I first met this group. But it was well protected, with a strong, electric fence bordering the entire area. It could keep the walkers out for as long as a month without a single one entering the perimeter.  
Inside the cabin, we found all sorts of things - there were chessboards, cooking equipment, cameras, the list goes on and on. It was amazing.  
We lived like a normal family... We celebrated Christmas, birthdays, Easter, and even Halloween. That gave me hope that maybe, one day, all this chaos would be over.  
But all that ended a few months after. More and more walkers would start to enter the perimeter every week... That's when Rebecca started to get worried. She demanded that she left. She wanted what was best for her child, Alvin, named after her husband ; would you believe that Kenny agreed with her for once?  
However, me, Nick and Luke didn't agree with that - we believed that this cabin was our best chance. Long story short, Kenny, Rebecca, Alvin and Sarah left. Kenny wanted to take me with him... But I just couldn't leave Nick and Luke. They've saved my lives so many times. And, to be honest... Kenny was going insane, especially after Sarita's death.  
So, they left, leaving me, Nick and Luke here. I wish they never went... Life's gone upside down since then. Still, I believe we're safer in this cabin than we are anywhere else.

"Dinner's up!"  
I put the photo back into the drawers, and go downstairs for some oatmeal... Again.

* * *

**I'm really new to Fanfic, and I've been experiencing tech difficulties. It would only start off the story with the first sentence xD I hope you like. More ClemxLuke next chapter...**

Please leave a review!


	2. Getting A Little Personal

I sit down at the dinner table, and Luke puts a bowl of oatmeal infront of me.

"Here you go, Clem." He says, with a small smile on his face. He sits down at the table with me, with his own bowl of oatmeal. There was a long silence. It didn't feel right without Nick. I take a few mouthfuls of oatmeal.

I decide to break the silence by saying:

"Uhm, Luke? I checked all our supplies this morning. We're fine for weapons and ammo, but sooner or later, we're going to need to go hunting for food."

He just gives a simple nod. We both continue eating our food.

"You okay?" Luke asks me.

"I should be the one asking you that."

"Clem, you know you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine."

"We both know you're not..."

Luke looks up at me and lets out a huge sigh. I don't know what to do, so I stretch out my arms and grab his hands.

"I think it's sweet the way you care about me." He beams at me.

Well, this is awkward. I just smile back.

"I'll go... Wash the dishes." I tell him. I stand up and grab the bowls. He grabs me gently by the wrists.

"It's okay, I'll do them."

"You know, you don't have to be a gentleman all the time." I express.

"So you think I'm a gentleman?" He chuckles. My cheeks start to burn ever so slightly.

"W-what I meant to say was-"

"Hush..." He puts his finger on my lips in a humorous way. "I get it. I get what you're tryna' say."

Is he trying to flirt with me?

I brush his fingers off my face.

"What? No! You're TRYING to be a gentleman. I never said you actually were." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah? Why are you so embarrassed about it, then?" He looks at me with his grin going from ear to ear. I can feel my cheeks start to burn furiously.

"Stop being a dick, Luke. You're certainly not a gentleman now." I attempt to say it in a serious tone, but I can't help myself smile.

"You're so cute, y'know." He teases. He continues to stare at me, with his dreamy, hazel eyes.

Well, at least I cheered him up.

"You can stop staring at me now, Luke. You want a picture? It would last longer." I tell him.

"I prefer the real thing." Luke gleams at me. With every sentence he says, he gets closer to me.

"Okay, okay. Stop with the flirting, now..." I giggle. This was so embarrassing. My face is lit up like a Christmas Tree.

"You started it!" He winks at me.

"Well, you said you were gonna clean the dishes. Go do it!" I exclaim, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Oh, I see what you're doin'... Tryin' to change the subject." Damnit. He knows, "Well, if that's what you want, I'll do it. Because I'm a gentleman." He grabs the bowls, and whilst still locking his eyes with mine, leaves the room.

"What a dick." I mumble to myself.

"I heard that!" He yells.

Whoops.

* * *

I go up to my room and think about what happened. I know Luke wasn't serious about all this, and that he was teasing, but... Something about him reels me in... He's so -

"Clem?" I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Luke hesitantly enters. He has a look on his face of regret.

"Hey, uhm, Sorry for bein' a dick back there." He looks down at the floor as if he was hanging his head in shame.

"Why are you apologizing?" I laugh. "It was actually pretty funny."

"Because it made you uncomfortable." He mumbles.

"Oh Luke, stop it! You're only 'apologizing' because you want to try and make yourself seem like a gentleman."

"Fuck." He whispers under his breath. "Was my acting really that bad?"

"Not really, I just know you too well." I smile at him.

"I'm tired. Can I sleep in your bed?" Luke asks me humorously. I give him a dirty look. "Maybe not. Night Clem." He whispers.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Omigosh TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY**

**WHAT IS DIS!**

**Anyway, things will get more serious soon... Dramatic things coming...**

**Please leave a review. They really encourage me to try harder! Thank you! **

**I will continue with the story when this reaches 5 reviews. :D**


	3. A Flirtatious Morning

_"Hey, Lee!" Every night since Lee has died, I have these dreams about him... He's like my Guardian Angel, constantly giving me great advice. I run up to him, giving him a tight hug._

_"Hi, sweet pea. Are you holding up okay?" Lee asks me, as we hold hands through a peaceful cornfield in the middle of nowhere._

_"It's alright. Nick's passed away... I miss him. Luke was really upset. But... I managed to cheer him up. He was close to tears."_

_"That's my girl." Lees's face lit up with a smile. "Is he treating you okay?" He inquires. _

_"Yeah..." I reply. I look down to the floor, trying to hide my face from him._

_"Clementine..." His eyes squint, getting suspicious. "What's he been doing to you?"_

_"Well, he's a bit flirty. But he was just teasing, I promise. He's a nice guy." I admit. _

_Lee chuckled. _

_"I think that's sweet. He's a keeper, honey."_

_"Oh no, I don't lov-" Lee cut me off by saying:_

_"Of course you do sweetie. You haven't realized it yet, that's all." Lee nudges me in the shoulder whilst laughing. _

_"Whatever you say, Lee!" I laugh to myself, and Lee laughs along with me. Lee could read me like a book... _

_Suddenly, a voice emerges from nowhere. A familiar one. Luke's._

_"Ahh, fuck! I messed this up!" It echoed around the area._

_"Sweet pea, I think you should check on Luke."_

_"Yeah, I think so too." I sigh. I don't want to leave Lee, but I know I'll see him again soon. "Bye Lee. I love you."_

_"I love you too, Clem."_

* * *

I let out a huge yawn as I get out of my comfortable bed. I run down the stairs, still hearing Luke cursing his ass off. I follow the voice to the kitchen.

"Luke, what's wrong? Do you need help?" I enter the room to see Luke preparing food.

"Oh! Uh, Clem. Hi!" He jumps out of his skin, and immediately, hides whatever he was preparing. "You're not supposed to be up this early."

"Neither are you..." I cross my arms and raise my eyebrows. I notice he had huge bags under his eyes. "Have you had any sleep?"

"It don't matter. Hey, look, why don't you just... Let me do this thing, and you can go upstairs and get some rest." He suggests.

"Can't I see what you're doing? Possibly help out? You look like you could do with a nap." I walk closer to the kitchen counter when he stops me.

"Please, Clem. Just go back upstairs."

I sigh, and agree to go upstairs. What was he doing that could've been so important? And why couldn't I look? Preparing a breakfast isn't that important, is it? I start to get a little bit suspicious...

After I go up to the bathroom and trim my hair, I enter my room, and lie on my bed for awhile. I can't get back to sleep... So I just think. Think of all the things that have happened. Nick's death...

* * *

_"Why are you such a dick, Luke?" Nick argued. "I'm tired of your shit! You always boss me and Clementine around. We're pretty sick of you!" Nick yelled, at the top of his lungs. That wasn't true at all. Luke never did that to me._

_"You need to be bossed around, Nick. You act like a 3 year old." Luke protested. I agreed with Luke... Nick was so immature. Me and Luke had to constantly look after him._

_"I don't act like that at all!" Nick refused to take responsibility. "Clem, doesn't Luke boss you around?" I felt pressured. I didn't know what to say. I just decided to tell the truth._

_"Not really, Nick." I shook my head. Even the slightest thing would piss Nick off._

_"You know what? Why don't you two go and fuck yourselves! I'm goin' to the springs."_

_"Nick, Wait-"_

_"__**Fuck off**__,__** Clementine!**__" He immediately regretted what he said, but didn't apologize. I didn't know how to react to that..._

_"Get out, Nick..." Luke scowled at him. Furiously, Nick left the cabin, slamming the door behind him. Me and Luke just continued with our daily lives._

_So he went off, by himself. After a few hours of him being gone, me and Luke agreed to go and look for him - Although we were both still a little bit pissed._

_In the springs, there would be a cluster of rocks and boulders surrounding it, so you could get a bath there without being spotted by any walkers. But Nick was just sitting in the open, like a dumb-ass. Me and Luke hid behind a nearby bush._

_"Nick!" I whispered loudly. Nick peered over his shoulder, to see me beckoning him to come down._

_"What the fuck do you want?" He yelled at us. Does he want to get himself killed or something? He was oblivious to the world around him._

_"What the fuck, Nick? Do you want to shout any louder? You're going to get yourself killed... Come down, now!" Luke whispered, furiously. _

_"Oh yeah? Why the fuck would you care?" He shouted, on the verge of shrieking. What a fucking idiot - Walkers from far away could hear that. We had to get him down, fast. I decide to try and talk sweetly._

_"Nick, I'm sorry for arguing with you. Me and Luke care for you. That's why we're here. Now please, get down..." I continue to beckon him down. His expression on his face showed he was ashamed of his actions. He jumped down from the rocks, landing heavily on the ground._

_"Guys, I'm sorry too. it's just th-"_

_A walker grabbed him by the shoulders and took a huge chunk out of his neck. He was almost instantly killed._

_Me and Luke both watched helplessly as Nick's dead body fell to the ground, blood squirting everywhere... I can never get that picture out of my mind. The way the walker devoured him made me vomit in my mouth. We had no choice but to leave him. We couldn't afford to attract more walkers. I almost feel like it's my fault._

* * *

"Clem? Hey, Clem, you okay? You can come downstairs, now." I snap back to reality. Luke stands above me, holding out his hand. Before I get up, I attempt to wipe away the floods of tears in my eyes. I grab his hands and he gently whips me up from my bed. I can't hold the tears back anymore, and they all flow out. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm fine, just thinking about the other day." My voice cracks as I speak about it. I wasn't as close to Nick as I am to Luke... But I really miss him.

"Here, it's okay." He puts his arms around me, brushing my messy hair out of my face, as well as the tears. "Anyway, I made somethin' which might cheer you up."

He places his hand in mine as he leads me to the dining room. What I see was utterly amazing.

There were energy bars, layed out on the table. There were toast, and beans, boiled egg, and even honey.

"Luke! Oh my god... Where did you get all of this?" I exclaim. I'm in shock. This is a delicacy.

"Just found it in the basement." He tells me. That's obviously not true... But at this moment in time, I couldn't care less. I'm in heaven. "You like it? It did take a long time to prepare, but it's all worth it."

"Thank you so much! This is... So sweet of you." I hug him tighter than I've ever hugged anybody before. And I don't let go for awhile.

"...As much as I enjoy you huggin' me, I'm starvin'." He chuckles.

"Oh yeah, sorry..." I let go, and race to the table. I've never been so excited for a meal in my life.

First, I put the pancake on a plate, and smother it in honey. I savor every last bit of it. The pancake is still a bit doughy and under cooked, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that Luke put all this effort into a meal, and it tastes delicious, even if it isn't perfect. I look over to the table, and find Luke not eating anything - he was too busy looking at me.

"Aren't you gonna have any of the food, Luke?" I say, licking my lips and fingers. They are sticky with honey, which tastes gorgeous.

"Oh - uh, yeah." He takes an energy bar, and takes small nibbles of it, trying to savor the taste as much as possible. I grab an energy bar, and devour it in a few seconds. He laughs at the way I eat the energy bar.

"I really appreciate this, Luke. Words can't begin to explain..." I express, taking a piece of toast, and take a huge chunk out of it with my teeth.

"Anythin' for you, Clem." He whispered. Did he seriously just say that? I can feel the blood begin to race to my face again - I try to remain calm.

"Pardon me, what was that? I couldn't hear you." That was a lie... This was the perfect opportunity for revenge for last night.

He looks quite embarrassed as he says "Oh, I just said, anythin' for you." He let out a grin. I found that really sweet...

"You look adorable when you blush." That wasn't a lie - he actually does.

"I don't blush, Clem." He refused to believe his face was pure redness. He looks really sweaty.

"Oh yeah? Your face looks like a Christmas Tree!" I burst out laughing - He can't stop grinning. "Did you make this meal to win my heart?"

"Pretty much... It's all for you." He gives me a mischievous look.

Wait.

What?

Oh shit. Now he's got the advantage.

"I went to all this effort, just for you, Clem." He stands up very slowly, and walks around the table, standing next to me. Shit. My face is burning now. He is NOT going to win this.

"Really? Well, I find that very..." I try and think of a word... "_Desirable_." Oh shit. That was too far, Clem... Too far.

Luke has this sexy laugh, and he gets closer and closer.

"Is that the best you can do?" He smirks. Damn... He is actually _very_ desirable.

"Oh, I'm just getting started." I imply. I felt incredibly embarrassed, as I always do - But I couldn't help myself. Keeping a straight face, I stare him straight into the eyes. His pupils dialated, he leans in extremely close to me. He bites the bottom of his lips...

"**Good.**" He whispers into my ears in a seductive tone. He leans out, turns his back to me and leaves the room. He leaves me wanting more...

I realize...

_That's what he's trying to do._

* * *

**Thank you for all the kind reviews about the previous chapters!**

**I found a review where I was given some constructive criticism, that Clem needed to kind of let out her thoughts more. I usually try to do that through dialogue, but I decided it mightn't be obvious enough. I tried my best to show her feelings :3 **

**When it reaches 15 reviews, I will upload the next chapter.**

**Goodbye! :)**


	4. A Familiar Face

I can't get Luke out of my head. He's just so alluring in many ways... Do I actually have feelings for him? I'm really confused.

I finish my meal, licking my lips. I leave some food for Luke, just incase he gets hungry again. He's probably having a nap - tired from all this hard work. Not knowing what to do, I wander up the stairs back into my room. Life's been boring without the others... But at least we're still safe.

I notice my clothes are getting dirty, and I'm starting to smell of sweat. I decide that I should go to the springs to bathe, but first, I need to tell Luke, incase he gets worried if he wakes up and I'm not there.

I walk down the corridor and enter Luke's room. I gingerly walk over to Luke's bed. I see he's fast asleep in bed, and it makes me feel a bit upset knowing I have to wake him up... He looks a little bit adorable when he's sleeping. Just a little.

I nudge his shoulders ever so softly, trying to wake him up in the gentlest way possible. His eyes immediately open, and flutter up at me.

"Hey... What's up?" He asks me, in a raspy voice.

"I need to go to the springs to bathe. I just wanted you to know incase you woke up and found I wasn't here." I respond. He sits up in his bed, and I see his entire torso... I never realised he was so muscular!

"You can't go alone, it's dangerous..." He warns me "Here, I'll go with you." The second he says that, he jumps out of bed - in just his underwear.

"D-Don't you want to get some sleep?" I stutter, trying to keep my tounge in my mouth... He has a very attractive body, and in a way, he was trying to show that off to me.

"Your safety is more important. Besides, I could do with a good bathe, too." He's right. I could smell him from a mile away.

"Yeah... You could." I screw my nose up to show I could smell him. He shakes his head in laughter.

"You smell too, you know." He reminds me, and mocks me by screwing up his nose.

"Well, you should get some clothes on." I recommend to him. I was enjoying the view of his torso...

"You look like you're enjoying the view. You sure you want me to put some a shirt on?" He smirks at me, again, with the flirting.

"Well it's a real damn shame, but I guess you have to..." I snigger at Luke. He rolls his eyes and puts his clothes on. I pretend I'm covering my eyes with my hands when really, I'm peeping through...

"Okay, you can look now, if you weren't doin' so already." Luke laughs to himself, already knowing I was looking. I shake my head in embarrassment... "Let's go."

* * *

Walking outside on the cobbly pavement, I observe my surroundings. You could tell Spring season was coming - All the flowers were starting to bloom and it was getting nice and warm... I couldn't see a single walker. Their numbers were low around this area.. But they still lurked around, surviving by feasting on small animals.

We made our way to the spring. It reminded me, and probably reminded Luke, of the incident that occured the other day... But we both tried to forget about it.

"You going first?" I ask Luke. Raising his eyebrows, he says to me;

"I thought we'd be goin' in together." My smile goes from ear to ear.

"You can stop with the teasing now, Luke. I'm being serious now. So, are you going first?" I ask the same question, yet again.

"But I was being serious!" Luke pouts at me, folding his arms. "Besides, I thought you enjoyed the view."

"I take it I'm going first, then." I ignore his humorous remark about going in together, and climb the cluster of rocks, jumping into the spring. It's freezing.. Goosebumps travel all up and down my body. It's so cold...

I hope Luke's not looking. I take off my shirt, pants, panties and bra, and let them soak in the water, whilst I rub myself clean all over my body.

"Y'know, you look cold down there. Could use some body heat." Luke was staring at my naked body... I cover my breasts and other private areas.

"Keep your eyes to yourself, Luke!" I hiss, in an assertive tone. I know, he is just teasing, again... But I hate being in the cold water. It puts me in a terrible, cranky mood. I just want to get this over and done with.

"Yes ma'am. Wow, you're in a bad mood." He mumbles. "Just tryna' help. In a purely platonic way!" I could detect the sarcasm in his voice...

I roll my eyes.

"Of course you are, Luke..." I giggle to myself, again. Whenever I'm around him, I can't help but laugh and smile. I grab my soaking wet clothes. "Catch these!" I throw my clothes up to Luke, and he catches them. He rests them on the rocks to dry.

"Can I come down now?" He questions.

"One second!" I'm climbing the rocks when -

BOOM!

He catapults through the air, into the spring. The thud sent vibrations everywhere - Knocking me off the rocks, back into the spring.

"Damnit, Luke..." I facepalm, and realising I'm still naked, turn away from him.

"Couldn't help myself. Heheh." Whilst getting undressed, he keeps peering over his shoulder to look at my naked body.

"Do you mind?" I say, whilst climbing the rocks again.

"Do you?" He answered back.

I stopped for a second.

"Not much, I guess..." I continue climbing the cluster of rocks.

"Then why'd you leave me?" I peer over my shoulder to find him pouting... Again.

"I guess one of us have to keep watch, to make sure no walkers come near." None of us really need to keep watch, to be honest... If we keep quiet.

"That's the reason?" He sighs. "That's a bit of a poor excuse, ain't it? We could just... not make a sound."

I stopped climbing the rocks, and think for a second.

What's there to lose?

I let myself drop back into the spring. Luke beamed at me...

"So, now what?" I ask whilst staring into his dreamy eyes. I refuse to look down below his torso...

"I guess you could help me wash?" He says in a sarcastic tone.

"In your dreams..." I roll my eyes at him.

In an awkward silence, I turn around, letting him wash himself. Whilst he's doing that, I wash some areas of my body I may have missed.

Suddenly, I feel something warm wrap around my body...

Luke turns me around and pressed his lips against mine. It felt magical. The hands of time stopped as our lips moved together as one. His lips were so soft and urgent on mine, trying to express all that he felt for me. His lips smiled against mine, then he pulled away from the kiss. I gazed into his beautiful glossy, hazel eyes as he brushed my hair out of my face...

What was I thinking...?

"I'm not sure if I liked that..." I whispered into his ear. "So I'll need you to do it again, so I can make sure..."

* * *

After a long, long time of making out, we decided to climb out of the spring, and go back to the cabin, so it could be more... Personal. We never talked since we left the springs, but our smiles said it all.

I put on my damp clothes and we quickly make it back to the cabin. We;re standing outside the fence when we se 3 figures at the front of the door...

"Walkers?" I ask Luke. Squinting his eyes, he shakes his head.

"They're humans..." That made me panic even more... How did anyone find this place? Were they looking for us?

"Do they have any weapons?" I can't see from the angle I was in. Luke has a better angle.

"They look well-armed... Pistols, knifes, machine guns and all that..." He observes. My heart's pounding out of my chest. "Don't worry. We can just wait here, before they leave, okay?" I nod at Luke.

They break down our door.

"I don't think these guys have good intentions, Luke..." I say with dread. "Do you have your machete?"

"Yeah... But bringing a knife to a gun fight? Not the best idea." That was true...

"I could sneak up behind them, and take them out one by one." I suggested.

"Why you?" He didn't want me to get hurt, you could tell by the look on his face

"Because every time you try to be stealthy, you always get caught." I tell him.

"Clem, I'll d-"

"No Luke, I won't get caught. I promise." I cut him off. "Hand me the machete..."

Hesitantly, he passes me the machete.

"Clem... Be careful." He cups my face in his hands and tenderly kisses me on the forehead.

"I will... And make sure no walkers find you, okay?"

He nods at me. I stand up, leaving him behind.

I don't want to do it. I don't want to leave Luke. But I know I have to.

* * *

As I get closer and closer to the cabin, I overhear the group's conversations. Before I enter, I decide to eavesdrop, to try and get an idea of why they were here... Why they invaded the cabin.

"I swear ma'am, I saw these two people walk outta 'ere when I found this place. I was hidin' behind a bush. It ain't right to just steal all these people's stuff!" The man sounds terrified.

"Shut your fucking mouth, John. If people really lived here, they would've showed up by now." Okay, so that man's name was John. The female's voice is strangely familiar, but I can't seem to figure out why...

"Maybe they're busy going somewhere, hunting food or something?" Another man's voice emerged. It was more deep and raspy, and he sounded more calm.

"I'm not leaving anytime soon! We need these supplies - Without them, we die!" She sounds so angry and harsh...

"Y-yes ma'am!" John stutters.

"Well what are you waiting for? Search upstairs! I'll be looking for food down here."

Maybe I could take these people out by surprise...

* * *

I gingerly enter the cabin, constantly looking over my shoulder to see if anyone's aware of my presence. I follow the voice of the woman to the dining room, and wait just outside the door. I wait for an opening, waiting until she gets distracted...

"Heh, would you fucking believe it. This house belongs to the bastard who stole all our supplies and food from us..." The woman mumbled to herself. "I'll fucking kill him!"

I gasp in shock. What the fuck has Luke got himself into?

I take a deep breath, and count to three.

One...

Two...

As soon as I take a step forward to enter the dining room, the floorboards let out a huge creek. I try to jump back and hide myself behind the wall, but it's too late... She's already seen me.

"Hey, get the fuck up here, before I blow your brains out!" She hisses loudly at me.

I'm going to die...

Slowly, I emerge from behind the wall, refusing to look from the ground.

"Hey, you! Look at me!" She yells.

Hesitantly, I raise my head... And I can't believe my eyes... My jaw drops, realizing who the woman is.

"Lilly...?"

* * *

**Thank you all for all the kind reviews! I've read every single one, and they all make me blush :3 I never expected to get above 15 reviews in a day... :D**

**So the next chapter will come out at around 30-40 reviews.. I'm trying to make the chapters extra-long so they entertain you more, therefore I need extra time to do these.**

**Thank you for reading :D Please make a review, and comment on what I could do to improve. **


	5. A Close Call

"Clementine..." She gasps, dropping her gun. We're both in shock - I have no idea how to react.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Luke charges in with a handful of stones. He must of heard Lilly yelling at me.

"Back the fuck down, you son of a bitch!" Lilly demands, raising her gun - I jump infront of Luke, protecting him. Immediately, she puts her gun down.

"'Ey, the fuck is goin' on here?" The two men come running downstairs, entering the room we all stand in. Lilly ignores the men, walking closer to me, wide eyed.

"Clementine.. Is it really you..?" Lilly gapes at me. I'm equally as surprised.

"Clem, you know her?" Luke asks me. I respond by nodding at him. There was a long silence.

"You gonna do anything, Lilly?" The man with the raspy voice reminds her.

"I don't know what to do, David..." Lilly cries to the man, looking stressful. Okay, She's obviously still an emotional wreck. "Clementine... Why the fuck are you living with this man? He's a fucking thief!"

Lilly clearly wasn't sane... God knows what she'd do to Luke if he admitted to stealing.

I could take the blame.

"It wasn't him. It was me..." I fib to her. Luke looks at me, with a confused look on his face. 'I know what I'm doing.' I mouth to him.

"Why, Clementine... Why would you do that?!" She screeches to me, holding up a gun.

"I'd fuckin' kill 'er, ma'am. She musta' been the one who killed Scott when she robbed us!" John suggests to Lilly. What the fuck was going on here?

"I... I can't do it." She drops her gun onto the floor, and bursts out in tears.

"Why not, Lilly? She's a murderer. She murdered your husband." David walks over to her, placing the gun back into her hands. "Do it."

"You fucking lay a finger on her, and I'll end your life!" Luke threatens him and shakes his empty fist at him. David points his gun to his head.

"Take a step closer to me, and I'll put a bullet through the girl's head aswell." He intimidates Luke. Luke puts his hands in the air. "So, aren't you gonna do it, Lilly? Or do I need to shoot them both for you?"

Lilly trembles, not making a sound. Tears roll down her face.

"I'll fuckin' do it then, shall I?" John walks over to Lilly, snatching the gun out of her grasp. He points the gun at my head.

"No..." Lilly mumbles. She collapses to the ground.

"I'm fuckin' doin' it. This bitch deserves it, for what she's done..." He lets out a malicious grin. He goes to pull the trigger when... "Arghh!"

* * *

Luke violently throws all the stones into his eyes, temporarily blinding him. I quickly kick the gun out of his hand and it falls to the ground. I attempt to grab it when he stomps onto my right hand. I let out a small yelp in agony - I feel the bones in my fingers shatter. Then, John gets me onto the floor, sitting on top of me so I couldn't escape. He was punching me in the face. The pain was so bad... But I was more worried about Luke.

I kick, push, and punch John, in a hopeless attempt to get him off of me. I scan the room for Luke ; He was knocked onto the floor by David, struggling to push him off. Lilly is sitting on the floor, watching the fight - She has no idea what to do.

My attempts to get John off of me were hopeless. He was too strong... I start to give up hope when, I remember...

Luke's machete is somewhere here. It was lying by Lilly.

"Lil...Lilly.." I ask for her help. I reach out to try and grab it, but it's too far. She pushes it towards me with her foot, and it's suddenly within my grasp.

I grab it with my left hand, and raise the machete in the air, violently hacking at John's body. I feel his warm blood begin to soak me entirely

"Arghhhh! Oh god, oh god help me! Arghhh!" He begs, The pain must of been absolutely terrible, but I had no choice... He collapses on top of me, and I push him off of me.

* * *

Luke...

I run over to Luke, as he struggles to fight David. Without hesitation, I try to aim the machete into his neck, but because I'm using my left hand, it slots into his back. He lets out a roar of agony, causing him to become weaker. Luke shoves him off, and jumps onto his feet.

"We have to go!" He calls to me. Just as I'm about to exit the room, I look behind me, and find Lilly remaining on the floor. I jog over to her.

"Come on Lilly, We're leaving!" I reach my hand over to her, and she grabs it. I pull her to her feet.

"You're.. Not going... Anywhere..." David wraps his hands around my legs, and I plunge to the ground. "Get on the ground... Or I'll shoot her!" He points to my head. Lilly and Luke slowly crouch down. I notice he still has the machete in his back... We all have no weapons... We're fucked.

"Well, what do I do with you all now? Hmm... Before I plant a bullet in your thick skulls, I wanted to get a few things off my chest..." He says in an enraged tone. "Lilly... I always had feelings for you. In fact, I still do... Which is why, if you leave these people and come with me, I'll let you live..."

Lilly looks disgusted. She spat on his face.

"Fuck you."

"You always were a stubborn one, weren't you?" He wipes the saliva off his face, and kicks Lilly in the ribs. Hard. She lets out a groan, clutching her ribs.

"Well, I guess you'll be meeting Scott in hell, Lilly." He laughs. "You know, these guys never killed him... I did. Yeah, it's true." Lilly's face was full of anger and horror. "I thought, one day, we could be together. But noo, you just had to go and fuck things up!"

When I thought there was no chance of getting out of here, I was wrong. Behind David, was a reanimated John, slowly rising from the dead.

"Hey! What are you looking at?" He yelled at me. I attempt to think of an excuse.

"That machete's still in your back... It's hilarious."

The walker closes in on David... Just a few more seconds.

"You think that's funny? Hmm... You wanna know what will be even funnier?" He rubs his chin. "When I feed your corpse to the zombi- ARGH!"

The walker takes a huge chunk out of the back of his neck.

"Let's get outta here!" Lilly yells.

I hastily take Luke's machete out of David's back whilst the walker is distracted, and we make a run for it.

* * *

We make a break for it, running out of the cabin. There were walkers, everywhere...

"Oh shit... I must of attracted them earlier..." Lilly admits.

"It doesn't matter, we just need to get the fuck outta here!" Luke reminds her.

"Yeah, I know. Okay, follow me. Try and avoid them, if you can. We need to stay hidden..."

* * *

**2 chapters in a day :o**

**I really wanted to make another one, because the comments I've received are so nice, and it seemed like you guys really wanted more. So, here you go!**

**This chapter is very crucial to the story. The story is a lot more than Luke and Clem, it's about other people too and survival and dat shizzle.**

**Anyway, a new chapter tomorrow. Or the day after, depending on how many reviews I get. I think 30-40 reviews would be a good number. :D Thank you so much for reading.**

_**Please make a review. It helps me improve my writing skills, and motivates me to work even harder. It also results in me uploading them faster :3**_


	6. Hi, I'm Clementine

It was difficult, but we sneakily avoided the walkers throughout the long journey to Lilly's base. There were a few close calls, but nothing we couldn't deal with.

"Here it is." Lilly announces to me and Luke. The base is a huge farm! It's well-protected by strong metal fences, and inside of the fences, I can see a barn which appears to have a few animals in it, although from this distance, I can't make out what kind. I also spot a shed, which must be used for storing equipment, and a house, which is obviously where they sleep. It reminded me so much of the St John's Dairy.

Lilly seems to have a key in her pocket which unlocks the gates - we help her push them open and enter the farm.

"For now, you can stay here, but when the walkers clear off, then I'll have to send you back." Me and Luke nod. I think it's for the best. "I'll show you to your room."

As Lilly leads us to the house, I see people - Many people, in fact, wondering who we are, pointing at us, whispering. It pisses me off.

"Where's David and John? I wanna play!" A little boy asks Lilly. He must of been around the age of 6. He has tanned skin, big blue eyes, and messy, greasy black hair, which looks like it's never been washed. Lilly ignores the small child, and walks straight past him.

Lilly leads us up some wooden stairs, and shows us our room - It was the one on the far right of the corridor. She unlocks the door and lets us in.

"We'll talk about what happened tomorrow. I need to tell my group what happened first. I hope you don't mind." Lilly tells us. Before we could say anything back, she slams the door shut. I have no idea what she'll tell her group, or how long we'll be staying here... I hope to God that she makes something up, otherwise we're in trouble.

* * *

The room feels quite cold, and looks quite dark. There's a few sleeping bags on the floor. There's cobwebs and dust speckled around the room, but other than that, I'd say this room was good enough to sleep in, for now at least. We'll be able to stay here for a day or two.

"You didn't have to take the blame for me back there, y'know." Luke walks close to me, wrapping his arms around my body. I can feel myself getting gradually warmer because of his body heat.

"She doesn't really seem to care much. Besides, if you said you did it, she would have shot you. Literally." I reply.

"I doubt it." He shakes his head in disbelief. I turn around to face him, and I'm reminded about the time she shot Carley in the face, without hesitation.

"Remember when we first met, and I told you about the woman who went insane and shot another woman in the face?" I remind him.

"Oh yeah, that rings a bell." He nods.

"Lilly shot her... She didn't even show any remorse." I look away from him, so he doesn't see the tears roll down my face. "After that, we didn't know what to do with her. We let her back into the RV, and we would decide what to do. After everyone was distracted and Lee went back inside

to get something, she pushed him out of the RV and drove off, abandoning us."

Luke's eyes widen with shock.

"Shit." He looks down at the ground and plants his head into his palms "And she seemed so nice, too..."

"I think she's just surprised to see me." I shrug. I hope Lilly's changed, and for the better. She was a good leader, at least for the time that it lasted.

"Look, I don't think it's safe here. I think we need to leave as soon as poss-"

Without warning, the door slams open and a tall woman emerges. She appears tall yet boney, and appears to be from an Asian descent. She has long, brown hair tied up into a high ponytail and brown skin. She wore a white vest top which was covered in dirt, and scraggy, loose black pants, with laced up boots. She actually looks quite pretty.

"You need to come downstairs. Follow me." She demands in a harsh tone. Without question, we follow her. Did Lilly tell her group what really happened? If so, then we're fucked.

* * *

The woman leads us to a room, presumably the living room. There were 2 men sitting on a sofa and sitting next to them, was Lilly. Lilly shows no facial expression at all.

"Please, have a seat." The older man gestures. Me and Luke nervously take a seat on a sofa opposite to the men. The older man beamed at me and Luke. He looked about 30, and had a shaved head, wearing a green t-shirt and grey pants. He had dark, brown eyes. "There's no need to be scared, now. Can you start by telling us your names?"

"Luke." He mutters, gluing his eyes to the wooden floor beneath us.

"Hi, I'm Clementine." I respond, in a more happier tone than Luke. In the corner of my eye, I can see him gaze at me.

"Well hi, Clementine and Luke. My name's Chris, and my friend's called Thomas." He introduces himself.

"Hello, Luke and Clementine." Thomas whispered shyly - he sounds English. He looked a few years younger than Chris, maybe about 20. He had light blonde hair and emerald eyes, and was wearing a loose black hooded jacket with blue denim trousers, and black sports shoes. He seems quiet friendly. I was expecting more of a serious conversation.

I"So, Lilly told us about the incident, of how the men she was accompanied by betrayed her, and tried to kill you." Chris clarifies whilst nodding his head. So Lilly did lie after all... Me and Luke feel so reliefed.

"Quite frankly, I'm glad they're gone. They were always stirring trouble among us." Thomas confessed. "Always trying to take control of the group, trying to overpower Lilly." So Lilly's still plays the role of the leader. I should've known.

"Don't worry, we're not mad at you. In fact, we need a little more assistance at the moment. Supplies are running low, and we're struggling to take care of all the animals and crops. No one knows how to do these things, you see." Chris explains. I see Lukes' eyes light up with delight.

"I can help with the farm, y'know. Before all this happened, I used to help out on a farm, lookin' after the crops and animals." Luke mentions.

"Wait, what? Oh my god, it's a miracle! Without the crops and animals, we'd probably starve!" Thomas exclaims, looking thrilled. He can barely stay in his seat.

"Oh my, that's just great! We'd really appreciate it." Chris thanks Luke, shaking his hand. "And what about you, Clementine? What kind of skills do you have?"

I stare at him, not knowing what to say. Do I have any talents? I can shoot walkers, but that's about it. I feel kind of useless...

"She can help me on the farm." Luke suggests. "It's hard work, and I'll need an extra hand to do these things. Clem's strong and smart, so she'll get the hang of it pretty easily." We look at each other in joy, smiling from ear to ear. I feel his hands reach for mine when -

Owch!

I let out a yelp. I look down at my bruised, broken fingers. I forgotten about my hand! I didn't feel the pain until now. I feel my hand start to throb.

"Oh shit, what the fuck happened to your fingers?!" Luke asked me. "Why didn't you mention this?"

"I didn't feel the pain and I forgot about it, I guess..." I say, clutching my hand.

"Haha, wow, you're not half tough, are you?" Thomas chuckles. "How the hell do you forget about a broken hand?"

"I genuinely have no idea..." I mutter to myself.

"Heh, Okay, I'll have a look at it later. My father was a doctor, and taught me these how to deal with these things." Thomas says, observing my hand. "Damn, this looks really painful. You must be really resilient in order to not feel an injury such as this."

"I've had worse." I mumble to myself, remembering the time I had to painfully stitch up my arm. Thinking about it makes me shudder.

"Obviously you can't help out in the farm... You wouldn't be able to do anything on a farm with a hand like that." Chris expresses.

"That's why I have two." I indicate to Chris. I'd rather help out with Luke than anywhere else. I don't care how difficult it may be.

"But Cleme-"

"Clementine is helping out with the farm - End of story!" Lilly hisses violently at Chris.

"Okay Lilly." Chris takes a glance at me, and looks away. He opens his mouth to say something, but decides not to, and quickly shuts it again.

"Can you all leave? I need to talk with Clementine." Lilly asks everyone.

"Shouldn't I fix Clementine's hand first?" Thomas suggests.

"I can wait." I tell them.

"I'll only be a few minutes." Lilly informs them.

* * *

After they all leave the room, Lilly turns to face me. Her facial expressions looks sincere.

"I'm so sorry for what happened all those years ago. I shouldn't of done that. There hasn't been a day that passed when I never regretted my actions." She apologizes to me. "I can barely live with myself." Seeing her in this state made me feel so much sympathy for her.

"That was around 13 years ago. You don't need to apologize to me." I tell her.

"Where's Lee? I thought you guys would still be together." She asks, going completely off subject. She can tell by the look on my face that he didn't make it. "Oh god... Clem, I'm so sorry." She shuts her eyes in pain.

"He got bit." I say sharply. "Because of me. A man told me he knew where my parents where, and I was stupid enough to run off with him. Lee started looking for me, and in the process, he was bitten." I feel a lump growing in my throat. Stay strong Clem, stay strong.

"Di-Did Kenny and his family make it?" She inquires.

"Kenny did. Duck was going to become a walker - Katjaa couldn't take it, and she put a bullet through her head. Kenny's gone elsewhere. He wanted me to go with him, but I just couldn't. I had to stay with Luke."

"Are you and Luke together?" Lilly asks me. It brings a smile to my face.

"I think so." I grin to myself. Was it really that obvious?

We didn't know what to say to each other, so there was a long, awkward silence.

"Oh, you're still wearing them hairbands I gave you?" She smiles. "I'm surprised they haven't snapped yet."

"Me too." I say. I'm careful with them, and I make sure they don't snap.

"**Hey,** Lilly! hate to interrupt, but I think I should fix Clem's hand now." Thomas barges through the door, startling both me and Lilly.

"Sure, okay. I'm going to sleep anyway, now. Goodnight." Lilly tells us. I give a little wave to her, which makes her smile. She exits the room slowly.

* * *

Thomas walks over to me with a red box in his hand.

"So, you know Lilly?" He asks me, whilst observing my hand closely.

"Yeah. I knew her when I was 8." I tell him.

"Damn, that's a long time ago. Has she always been this cranky?" He fiddles with my fingers, probably trying to judge whether they're broken or not.

"Pretty much." I reply.

"Hmm, your fingers are definitely dislocated." He examines. "See how those 3 fingers are deformed?" I bring my hand up to my face. Many of my fingers were pointing in different directions. It looks disgusting.

"Yeah. Gross." I react. "They feel all stiff. I can't really move them."

"Oh no." He sighs. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to put them back into their place. It's gonna be painful, and I don't have any anasthetic."

"It's fine." I say firmly. "Like I said, I've had worse."

I feel one of the bones click back into place. I feel the need to let out a screech, but I contain it all inside me.

"Oh yeah? What happened?" He inquires.

Another one of the bones click into place. It isn't as painful as the last, and I adjust to the pain.

"I was bitten by a dog, and I had to stitch my arm up with a needle and fishing line. I was 11 at the time."

"Wow, you're pretty solid." He chuckles, as he clicks the last finger into place. "Okay, now, where's the bandages.." He goes searching through his box.

"You could say that." I giggle as well.

He pulls out some bandages and tightly wraps them around my 3 fingers. The pain isn't too bad, so I just sit back and relax.

"Okay, you're all done, now. It should be as good as new. In a few weeks, anyway." Thomas reassures me.

"Thank you, Thomas." I beam at him.

"No problem, Clem." He smiles back. "Well, it's getting late. I think you earned a rest. Have a good night."

"You too."

* * *

I walk upstairs and run back into our room, to see that Luke prepared a sleeping bag for us both.

"Oh hey, Clem. How's your hand?" Luke quickly walks up to me, holding my hand up to his face.

"It's all better now. Thomas sorted it out for me." I assure him, whilst he kisses my hand.

"Good. You're gonna be working hard tomorrow. I can gurantee you that!" He promises to me. "I'll give you the easy work. We need your fingers to heal quick."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. They'll heal in their own time." I comfort him.

"No, we'll need them to heal very fast." Luke chuckles.

"Why?" I ask him. I'm very confused.

"Because you're going to be doing a lot with those hands." He whispers romantically into my ear.

"I don't get- Ohh... I get it now. You dirty boy..." I give him a squint. We start grinning.

"Tonight, we'll just get some sleep. We've been through a lot today."

We both squeeze ourselves into the tight sleeping bag.

"Goodnight, Luke."

He responds by kissing me on my lips, and wrapping his arms around my body.

_You know, I have a good feeling about this place. Things will be great here, at least for now._

* * *

**Omigosh this took me a long time to write! :o**

**Thank you for so many reviews and views... I got like almost 2,000 views and I couldn't believe it. Also the amount of reviews. Although I don't reply to them, I have read every single one of them and they make me feel so satisfied when I read them, because I feel so happy you guys like my story! :D I made this extra extra long. I really hope you enjoy it! The next chapter will be released at 40+ Reviews. :3**


	7. Our First Morning

**I'm happily sitting in an RV besides Lee. We hold hands, and converse about my waking life.**

**"How you holding up?" Lee asks. I give him a delightful smile.**

**"I haven't felt this good in years!" I grin at Lee, and he gives me a warm smile back. **

**"I saw everything that happened. Do you trust Lilly?" He inquires. "After what she did to Carley... I can never forgive her."**

**"I'm not sure, Lee. I miss Carley so much. But I think she's pulled herself together." He gives me a doubtful look, but decides to agree with me anyway.**

**"If you're think that, then it's fine by me. I just want you to be safe, that's all." He warns me.**

**Suddenly, me and Lee get an earful of a rowdy noise from behind the table. **

**"What was that?" Lee goes to check what it was when a bullet went straight through his head. His skin becomes pale, and soaked in blood. His lifeless body plunges to the ground. His eyes are tinted with yellow - He looks just the way he did before I shot him. He hauntingly stares back into my watery eyes. The worst part was, ****_the murderer was me_****.**

* * *

I wake up screaming, covered in sweat and tears.

"Shhh, shhh..." A soothing voice whispers into my ears - it's Luke. "Had a nightmare?" He asks me whilst stroking my face.

"It was Lee- He's..." I whimper, trembling with fright.

"It's okay, it's okay." He comforts me, wrapping his arms around my body. "I noticed you were sweating and shaking, so I stayed awake to make sure you were okay."

That's so sweet, I think to myself. Never have I met someone who's cared for me that much, apart from Lee.

"What's going on here?!" Lilly charges in, with a knife in hand.

"I'm sorry, I just had a terrible nightmare and woke up from it, screaming." I tell her honestly. It sounded kind of wimpy, but at this moment in time, I didn't care. "A nightmare about my past."

Lilly sighs. "It's okay. You should get up anyway, now. We let you have a few extra hours of sleep. I've sent a woman named Quinn to come and escort you to the farm."

"Thanks, Lilly." Luke calls out to her, before she leaves the room. Ignoring his remark, she walks out the door. "Anyway, we should prepare for the work. By the way, here's your hat." He says, passing me my old mucky, tattered hat. I touch the top of my head to feel that my beloved hat wasn't there,

"Hey, how come you took it?" I question him, crossing my arms.

"You looked sweaty, so I thought taking it off would cool you down." He shrugs.

_"You two working on the farm?"_ A sharp voice interrupts our conversation. Me and Luke peer over our shoulders to see the Asian woman we saw yesterday. "I'm Quinn. Lilly said you guys both volunteered to help?"

"Yeah, we did." Luke confirms to her. "Me and Clementine."

"Well that's awful nice of you. Your help is appreciated." She nods at us. "I'll lead you to the place you'll be working."

* * *

She leads us up to the field. I can see a ploughed field ready to sow the seeds in.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you to it. I suppose one of you looks after the cows, and the other one helps sow the seeds. The box with all the stuff you'll need is nearby." Quinn shrugs. "See you later." We wave her off.

Me and Luke walk onto the muddy, damp field. Somewhere in the distance, I can see a figure running towards me and Luke - It's Thomas!

* * *

"Hey, Clem!" Thomas runs up to me, greeting me with a handshake. "And Luke. I thought that you guys could use a little help, seeing as it's your first day." Thomas shows us a huge box of stuff containing all the things we will need to sow the seeds.

"Thanks Thomas, but I'll need to teach Clementine how to do these things, first." Luke explains to him.

"I already know how, Luke. I'll teach Clem myself whilst you look after the animals. Sounds like a plan?" Thomas suggests, seeming quite excited.

"Uhm, wouldn't it make more sense for-"

"The animals need desperate caring for, immediately. I have no idea how to care for them, and Clem probably doesn't either. However, I do know how to look after crops." Thomas cuts Luke off. Why was he so desperate to help me?

"If you say so." Luke sighs. "You got any food for the cows?"

"I prepared it all for you this morning." Thomas says, ecstatic. "Do you know where the barn is?"

"Yeah." And saying that, Luke walks away. He stomps angrily with every step he takes.

"Don't worry, he's not always like that." I reassure Thomas. "I guess he just doesn't like being away from me."

"Oh, it's fine. Anyway, I'll teach you how to grow crops, alright?"

* * *

"So, you need to try and sprinkle the seeds as evenly at you can, okay? See? It's not even that hard." He assures me. "Now, just keep walking around this area and keep sprinkling, and hopefully in a few months time, we can harvest all these carrots!"

"These are carrot seeds? Nice. I like carrots." I beam at him. "I think we'll have a life time supply of carrots here."

"Haha, yeah. Carrots are one of my favorite foods. I put them in almost all of the food I make for the group. That's why we need so many carrots." He tells me.

"Really? So you're a doctor, and a chef, and a farmer?" I ask him. He has many talents.

"Well, I'm not a very experienced farmer. I can sow seeds and water the crops, when they need it. I had a teacher in my old school, I always addressed him by his first name. He would teach me all these recipes with carrots, and I can remember every single one. He would always bring his 'friend' in to help us in class, but they were obviously partners. I just hope he's alright." He explains.

"Oh yeah? What was his name?" I ask him. I couldn't care less about this conversation, but he seems like a very nice guy. I don't want to make it sound like I'm not interested.

"His name was Walter."

"Oh my god." I think aloud.

"Is something wrong?" Thomas starts to panic. I take a deep breath, and tell him what happened.

"When I was 11, I was at a ski lodge. There was a man called Walter. He was a teacher - A cooking teacher. And he had a boyfriend called Matthew."

I tell him truthfully. Thomas looks quite distraught, but it doesn't affect him too much.

"Oh no. That's definitely him." He sighs. "Rest in peace..."

* * *

After a long, awkward silence, I decide to ask him a few questions to break the ice.

"So, where are you from in England?" I question him.

"Ever heard of a place called Liverpool? It's a small city in the North-West. We all have weird, high pitched accents there." He giggles. "I used to have a horrible accent, but I moved here and I kind of lost it."

"I thought your accent sounded weird... For an English person." I shrug truthfully.

"Oh, well thanks, I guess." He smiles. "We won't need to water these, I don't think. There's a storm coming soon, judging by the clouds."

"Okay. So is today's work done?" I ask him hopefully - It felt too easy. I didn't feel like I was making much of a difference. I could've been doing something more important, like barricading the perimeter, helping Luke with the animals, going out to hunt, even loading magazine clips would've been better than this.

"Yeah, it is. For today, you can just roam around, get a look of the place. I'll go make so- Oh shit!" Thomas starts to panic.

"What's wrong?"

"It's a walker - Look, over there!" Thomas whispers, whilst pointing to a walker in the distance. It hasn't noticed us yet.

"You call them walkers too? Cool." I whisper back.

"Why aren't you panicking?" He hisses at me.

"Why should I? It's just a walker. Never killed one before?" I whisper loudly back to him.

"It means that somewhere, there must be a breach in the barricades." He tells me, and he looks like he's about to shit his pants.

"Or maybe, one of the people here died while hiding at the back of the field." I chuckle to myself. He gives me a dirty look in the corner of his eye. "Sorry."

"We should go and warn Lilly. She'll be checking the inventory of the supplies we have."

She's always been paranoid about supplies.

* * *

Thomas sprints ahead of me to the equipment shed.

"Lilly! There's a walker in the field!" Thomas says in an alarming tone.

"Shit. I knew we should've worked harder on the barricade. Okay, is there just one?" Lilly asks him, grabbing a pistol with a silencer.

"Just one." He confirms to her.

"Why didn't you take it out yourself? It's not fucking hard. Now, I have to do this myself. Fucking pussy." Lilly loads her gun with some ammo, and presumably runs back onto the field.

* * *

"Well, whilst Lilly takes care of that, I guess I'll make some lunch. We're having oatmeal!" Thomas exclaims.

"Wow, cool. That'll get Luke on your good side. Speaking of Luke, I think I should go and see how he's doing." I tell him. Just as I'm about to walk out of the shed, he calls to me :

"B-but I'll need help making lunch..."

I roll my eyes at him. "Really? You need help making oatmeal?"

"But Clem!"

* * *

I walk out of the shed, pretending not to hear anything Thomas says to me. I follow the path into the barn. I see Luke washing one of the cows, the other 2 cows were fast asleep in a bed of hay.

"Hey, Luke." I walk in, trying not to disturb the sleeping cows.

"The way these people treated these cows is a fuckin' disgrace. They weren't washed in ages, and they hadn't fed them for awhile. They didn't even have a proper bed to sleep on." He mutters angrily to himself.

"Mhm. You need any help?" I ask him, observing the barn.

"Yeah. Can you put all the cow's shit into that little wagon over there?" He questions me.

"Are you serious?" I laugh at him. He raises his eyebrows at me, whilst still washing the cow. "You're being serious. Fine."

I get the small green wagon and collect all of the cow manure with a big spade.

"Ugh, this stinks." I groan, screwing up my nose.

"I know. But you'll get used to it. Anyway, cow manure is a good fertilizer."

I collect all the cow manure and roll the heavy wagon to the side.

"So.. anything else?" I shrug at him.

"Not really. So, how's that Thomas guy been treatin' you?" He inquires, squinting his eyes at me. He knows something's up.

"He's nice, but too nice. And he's a bit obsessive." I tell him honestly, while I sit in a hay pile. "He said he needed my help to prepare oatmeal. Oatmeal is the easiest thing to make in the world."

"Oh okay. Just- If he gets too close, tell him that we're together." He tells me. We never said we were together, I think to myself.

"Heh, since when were we 'together'?" I fold my arms and ask him. He puts the bucket of water to the side.

"Well, I thought that if we were, y'know, kissin' naked in a spring together, that would qualify for being partners." He grins at me, as he dries the cow off.

"That's not how it works. You have to ask the person. You're never automatically together." I explain, chewing on a piece of hay.

"Hmm, okay." He murmurs, finally finishing washing the cow. He swirls his body to face me, and slowly walks over to me. He presses his body against mine gently, and clears his throat.

"Clem, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" He beams at me. "Because I find you to be the most wonderful girl I've ever met in my life, and the most bad-ass."

_"I thought you'd never ask."_

* * *

**I did this all in like, 7 hours, just so you'd get to read this today! You're welcome ;-;**

**Anyway, I appreciate all of the reviews I have received. I just wanted to express my gratitude for the amount of great feedback I've been getting! I decided to read just a few of them out at random - Every single review means a lot to me. Whether it has constructive criticism (Which I do appreciate, so I can try and improve my story for you guys) or it's just praise. Every time I see the amount of reviews go up, I can feel my smile go from ear to ear :D**

_**Guest **__**chapter 6 . May 22**_

_**I was looking through my Walking Dead fan-fictions and was so disappointed to see that none had updated and then I go further down the page and see that my favourite one had updated! With two chapters! :D I love this story so so much, I personally love the Cluke ship so finding good fan fiction is amazing! Thank you for writing this!**_

**Thank you so much for your kind words! I can't explain how much it means to me that it makes you this happy. **

_**Bixi 3**__**chapter 6 . May 22**_

_**This is getting very interesting i love it! No wonder you have 2000 views you dersive it! This is your own idea and you're not taking the plot from the game like a lot of people do but anyways cant wait to read more keep it up! :D**_

**Thank you so much :D I notice that you always leave me a review everytime a new chapter comes out, and I'm really delighted that I could make you enjoy this. :)**

_**Ficeny**__**chapter 5 . May 21**_

_**Hi! I've really liked your story so far and I think you're really good at matching the character's personalities like in the game but I think you should try to limit the amount of "…"s in your story (truth be told it's excessive .) Nevertheless, I'll be looking forward to more chapters (***__**・ｖ・**__**)**_

**Thank you very much :D In recent chapters I have tried to limit the amount of ellipses, I just liked them because they created suspense. Nevertheless, thank you for your support :3**

**Sorry if you're offended if I didn't read out your review. I have read every single one of them, and I don't have a favourite because they're all so nice to read. I just selected these out of random. Anyway, thank you for reading this chapter and for your continued support!**

**P.S. The chapter is most likely to come out on either Sunday or Monday, probably Sunday. Lots of stuff happening at the moment - I'm going to see the Lion King in Theatres tomorrow!also ill probably upload when ot gets past 50 reviews so probably sunday will be the earliest date for the next chapter .**


	8. A Dreaded Amputation

_"I thought you'd never ask."_

He looks at me with his gleaming eyes and brings me to his warm embrace. I sink my face into his chest as I wrap my arms around him, never wanting him to let go. His kisses tickle my neck, sending chills down my spin as I giggle with excitement.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but Thomas has prepared us all a lunch." Quinn's voice echoes around the barn, interrupting our little romantic moment - Me and Luke awkwardly separate from each other as if nothing happened. Damn it. I was really enjoying that.

"We'll be right there." Luke coughs as he itches the back of his neck nervously. "I just - uh, need to finish washing the cows."

"Mhm..." Quinn raises her eyebrows and grins. "Your oatmeal might get cold, though."

"Holy shit, oatmeal?" Luke's eyes widen with surprise. "Come on, Clem!" He grabs my hand and follows the gravelly path to the house, almost tripping a few times on the way there. So apparently, he prefers a bowl of oatmeal over lovey dovey time with me. Hmph.

He practically charges into the living room, and there was only one person sitting on the sofa - Thomas. There were 3 steaming bowls of oatmeal laid out on a small glass coffee table. Luke could barely keep his tongue in his mouth.

* * *

"Hi, I prepared you guys some lunch." Thomas informs us as Luke and I take a seat in the delicate brown sofa. It felt quite slippery and slightly damp, which probably means it's recently been cleaned. I pick up my hot bowl and scoop out a spoonful of oatmeal, slowly swallowing - I look to Luke, and he is doing the exact opposite; He's simply scoffing it all.

"Where's everyone else gone?" I ask him, taking another spoonful of oatmeal.

"They've gone to sort out the walker incident, or so I was told. Quinn's already had her lunch and she's just patrolling the perimeter." He explains, wiping the oatmeal from his lips.

"Is the incident really that serious?" Luke butts in, finishing his bowl of oatmeal, and laying it on the table.

"I don't know really, I doubt it's that serious. I think they're just checking if there is a breach or something." He shrugs. "That's all I've been told."

* * *

"She's bitten!" Lilly's voice yells violently through the house.

Lilly violently blasts the door open, carrying a frail woman in her arms.

"Clear the table!" Lilly cries at us. Luke sweeps all the bowls off the table, creating a puddle of oatmeal on the floor. She settles the woman on the table. "What the fuck are we going to do?" As she panics, a group of people gather behind her - Quinn and Chris. Out of all the people, Quinn looks the most anxious. They must be close friends, I guess.

"Chop it off!" Chris calls out to Lilly. "We can't afford to lose Christa. We're all too close to her."

Wait - No, it can't be...

I sweep the brown hair out of her face. It's all visible now. I see her bold brown eyes, staring up at me. Christa.

* * *

"Is it really you, Clementine?" She stutters, reaching out her hand in awe. My jaw drops in shock. She has a visible bite mark on her left hand, soaked in blood.

"You know this woman as well? Holy shit." Luke shakes his head in disbelief, putting his hands on his hips.

"We can't cut it off, she'll lose too much blood!" Lilly hisses whilst panicking. "It's all your fault, Daniel! This wouldn't of happened if you didn't fucking miss the shot!"

"No- She's not going to die. Cut the fucking thing off!" I protest.

No one does anything. I'm getting so pissed off, I can feel my blood boil with fury. I can hear Christa groan in pain.

"We can't do that. No one can bring themselves to do that!" Thomas cries, planting his head into his palms. "Maybe we can clean the bite with antiseptic, so it won't get infe-"

I snatch Luke's machete from his back, and powerfully hack through Christa's wrist - The machete goes through in one slice. Her hand drops to the ground, creating a pool of blood.

"ARGHH!" Christa wails out in agony. I can feel her warm blood squirt on my body. It's so disgusting and revolting. Her face turns pale, and she loses consciousness.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Thomas yells.

"What do you think? Stopping her from becoming one of them!" I shriek in his face. "You're a fucking doctor, so do something!" My blood begins to race to my face in fury; I felt like punching him so much.

"Okay okay, apply pressure to it whilst I go get my equipment, or find something clean to try and stop the bleeding."

I press hardly to the stump on what's left of Christa's arm with both of my hands. My injured hand hurts like hell, but I don't stop applying pressure. The warm blood leaks out and dribbles all onto my arms, spreading all onto my clothes. It's obvious this isn't working. People just stand there, watching.

"Shit, this isn't working!" I yell in frustration. Luke rips off his shirt, and wraps it around the stump tightly. His body distracts me for a second, but I focus on Christa. It stops the bleeding a lot, but the blood still seeps through. He helps me apply pressure before Thomas finally arrives.

"You should all leave before I do this." Thomas warns us.

"I need to stay with her." I object.

"Okay, I guess you can stay. Now all of you, leave." He demands. Everyone quickly leaves, some more willingly than others. Lilly, Luke and Quinn stay behind.

"Listen, Lilly, I need you to get me something which can be used for cauterization." Thomas requests, wrapping a belt very tightly around the arm.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Lilly shrugs, obviously frustrated.

"Something hot enough to burn the skin together." He sighs. "It's the only way we can save her." I can feel the blood drain from my face.

"Oh god..." She mumbles. "Okay, would the fire poker work? I could heat the end of it up."

"Yes, that's a good idea. Now, if she stays unconscious, that would be great." Thomas exclaims. "If she wakes up, that would be very disastrous."

Lilly sprints out of the house as quick as she can.

"Will she live?" I ask Thomas nervously, scratching the back of my neck. Luke sits next to me, rubbing my back in an attempt to calm me down.

"If we solder her skin, then yeah. If we don't, she'll lose too much blood." He tells us.

"Well I guess she'll be alright then. At least it wasn't her right hand. She'd be pretty useless then." Quinn says, trying to look at the bright side of the situation. She brushes her fingers through Christa's hair. "So, you and Christa knew each other?"

"Well, yeah. I met her when I was 8. This guy looked after me for months called Lee. During that time, I came across Christa, and she had a boyfriend called Omid. Long story short, Lee got bit." I explain, feeling a lump growing in my throat. "After that, Christa and Omid came looking for me. They cared for me. Then we found out Christa was having a baby. But Omid was shot, and Christa was in a state of depression... Then, she lost the baby, and things only got worse." I look up to find everyone listening to my story.

"What happened next?" Quinn asks, tears in her eyes.

"We managed to survive for 3 years. But we were attacked by a group of men, and I got separated from her. I could never find her, and I thought that I never would."

"But now you've found me." I hear a voice murmur weakly. "Why am I sleeping on the table? Did I get drunk or something?"

Oh shit - Christa's awake. We all look at each other helplessly, not knowing what to do.

"Christa, you need to go back to sleep." Thomas whispers softly. Christa looks confused.

"I would be able to, if I didn't have a horrible burning pain in my hand - Why's it hurting so much?" She sits up and holds up her arm to find she has a stump. Her jaw drops and she starts to whince in both pain and shock. The stump begins to bleed more and more.

"Shh Christa, it's okay. I need you to calm down." Thomas tells her, in an attempt to comfort her.

"Calm?! Calm... Okay, I'm calm." She mutters, slowly lying back down. Her breathing begins to slow down, and so does the amount of blood loss.

"Hey, Thomas. I've heated up the fire poker." Lilly runs back in - the poker was so hot that it turned an orangey colour. Christa stares at Lilly, and becomes fully aware of what it's for.

"Oh shit." She groans. "Okay, if you're going to do this, you'll need to hold me down. I just want this over and done with." She begins to sob.

"I'm sorry Christa..." Lilly apologizes. We all gather around her, holding her down.

"It's going to be okay, Christa. The pain will be over soon." I reassure her, brushing her hair out of her face. "If it helps, there's a towel you can bite on here." I pass her the towel, and she quickly stuffs it into her mouth.

Thomas unwraps Luke's shirt from around her stump, and Lilly passes him the fire poker.

Christa nods to indicate she's ready. She squints her eyes, whilst sobbing, preparing for the pain.

We hear a muffled scream from Christa as Thomas applies the solder the stump. She's so difficult to hold down because of her incredible strength.

* * *

Finally, it's over, and we no longer need to restrain her. Surprisingly, Christa's still conscious, yet writhing in agony.

"I'll go get you some painkillers and a glass of water." Thomas suggests. He walks out to the kitchen to prepare the things.

"I won't be able to finish the barrier anymore." Christa whines, observing her stump.

"Well, I'm sure I could lend you a hand with that." I suggest.

"Clem!" Luke violently hisses at me. "Now is not the time with puns!"

"What?" I say in confusion. After a while of thinking, I finally understand what it meant; Lend her a hand, because she lost hers.

"Oh - I didn't mean for it to sound like that." I mumble nervously. "Sorry."

Thomas interrupts by bringing in a glass of water and some painkillers.

"Here you go, Christa." He gently hands her the water and painkillers.

"Thank you." She shakily swallows the painkillers in 1, and gulps the water down almost instantly. "I think I need to..." Her eyes flutter and her whole body becomes relaxed, as she falls into a deep sleep.

"Is it just me who thinks that sleeping on a table wouldn't be very comfortable?" Luke suggests as he runs his hand through his hair. "I could carry her up to her bedroom."

"I'll show you the way." Thomas tells Luke, as Luke lifts Christa and throws her over his shoulders. He's escorted out of the room by Thomas.

* * *

"What made you cut off her hand?" Quinn glances at me, taking a seat on the sofa. "Not that I'm criticizing you. I respect your actions."

"I couldn't let her die. Not when I finally found her, after all these years of searching." I glimpse down at the floor, noticing that I'm sitting in a pile of blood. I quickly stand up and try and shake it all off of my clothes, but it's pretty useless. My clothes are ruined.

"Well, I can tell you this - You're very brave. I don't think I could've done that myself. I don't think anyone could've done it." Quinn folds her arms, and leans forward from her seat. "I think you'll need to get a bath."

"That's pretty obvious." Lilly rolls her eyes, staring at the blood pile on the floor. "I'm sure you can borrow some of Quinn's clothes for now."

"Uh, okay. Well, I guess it's the least I can do." Quinn stands up - Only now have I realized how tall she is. She looks almost 6 foot tall. "I'll show you the place where you can bathe."

"Thank you." I take a step forward to follow her, and hear a mixture of a splattering sound and a crunching sound from beneath me. I look down to see I stood on Christas' amputated hand. I almost puke, but hold it back in, and I continue to follow Quinn, my bloody footprints spreading everywhere.

* * *

She escorts me to a small wooden hut that looks like it's recently been built, due to the fact that it was pretty clean.

"Here it is." Quinn unlocks the door and I find a small, crystal-clear pool, surrounded by candles to lighten up the place. "Don't worry, the water is changed a lot. Well, have fun I guess." Quinn gives me a wave and walks out.

* * *

After around half an hour of washing myself thoroughly and my clothes, I climb out of the pool to find it a crimson colour. There must of been a fuck load of blood, I think to myself. I grab a towel and wrap it around myself tightly, making a knot in the side of it so it doesn't fall down. I hold my soaking clothes in one arm and quickly walk to the house, goosebumps covering my body. I'm freezing!

* * *

"Clem!" I hear Thomas's voice call for me before I enter my room. I roll my eyes before turning around to face him. He's starting to get really irritating.

"Yes, Thomas?"

"That's not your room anymore. We decided to move you to a proper bedroom to thank you for what you did."

"Oh, uh thanks. So where is my room?" I ask. I just want him to go away.

"Here, follow me." He guides me to a room which has a huge double bed, a wardrobe, a wooden floor, and a small lit candle sitting on the bedside table.

"Wow, thank you. I appreciate it." I was very thankful, but in all honesty, I just wanted to get away from Thomas. He's nice and caring, but at the same time, he's too 'clingy'.

"No problem. By the way, Quinn put some new clothes on the bed for you to wear. I'll take your current clothes." Before I could answer, he takes the clothes from under my arms and folds them properly.

"Okay." I purse my lips. "Goodbye."

"And Clem?" He grabs my wrist as I'm about to enter the room. "I know it's only been one day, but I trust you a lot. So does everyone else. Lilly said you can stay for as long as you want."

I force a smile at him, and he beams back at me. "Okay, bye Clem!" He skips away like a pathetic little girl, just like I did when I was 8. At least he's finally gone.

* * *

I drop the towel and jump onto the bed, rolling around in its softness. It was so comfortable, so much more comfortable than the bed at the cabin. I lie there for awhile, letting my body dry in the air.

"Well, well, well." Luke comes through the door, quickly closing it as he enters. He had a simple white t-shirt on."This is a nice room, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is." I mutter, laying on my back. He takes a sneaky glimpse of my naked body before looking away.

"This place makes you forget about what's happenin' out there." He shrugs, sitting on the end of the bed.

"Even though we just had to amputate Christa's hand because she was bitten by a walker?"

"Despite that, yeah. I mean, here, you could just lead a pretty normal life without much fear of the outside world." He peers over his shoulder at me. "The only reason that single lurker got in was because they didn't finish the barrier."

"That's true, I guess." I agree whilst I lay back, my head sinking into the pillows.

"You could lead a great life here. The food ain't so bad, neither are the people. It's a pretty safe place with lots of supplies and clean water." Luke tells me, as he moves closer to me.

"Mmmh." I can feel my hand start to throb, and it starts to bother me.

"Hey, what's up?" He questions me, as he lies down next to me and strokes my face.

"Nothing really. My hand kind of hurts." I confess, turning myself to face Luke.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

He grins at me, running his hands down my neck. I let out a small laugh.

"Hey, you ticklish?" He chuckles at me, slightly tickling the bottom of my neck. I let out a roar of laughter.

"Stop!" My hands flail up in the air, trying to stop him from tickling me any more. I get more and more aggressive until I grab both of his hands and push them down onto the bed, as I climb on top of him, pinning him down. He giggles at me, gazing into my eyes. He's so dreamy, I think to myself. I can't help but engage in kissing him. He wraps his arms around me, bringing my body close to his. He slides his hands down to my hips, his warm kisses sending chills down my spine.

Our romantic moment was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Eek!" I hide myself under the covers, as Luke goes to answer the door.

* * *

"Why are _you_ in Clementine's room? Is Clementine in here?" I hear Thomas ask Luke, as he emphasises the 'you'. Oh my fucking god, what the fuck does he want?!

"No, she left a few minutes ago." Luke lies to him. I can hear the anger in his voice.

"Oh, really? Who was that woman's voice I heard in this room?"

"You must be hearin' things."

Nothing else was said for a few seconds.

"Well, okay. Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"_Far away from you, I suppose_." Luke mutters.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just said, far away. Maybe she's in the barn. I did say to her she should check on the animals."

"Hm, okay. I'll go check."

"Hey, why are you lookin' for her?"

"I need to talk to her."

"About what?"

"Mind your own business."

I hear the door slam.

"He's obsessed! I swear to God, if he comes knockin' again..." I can hear his footsteps get near, as he pulls the covers from over me. "Y'know Maybe we should do this thing tonight, so we have no 'interruptions'..."

* * *

**Well, this is a very long chapter. I really hoped you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, as it provides me with extra support so I make them quicker!**

**This has got almost 4000 views - I felt like fainting when I read those statistics. And 55 reviews, too. I just want to tell you how grateful I am. Well, let's read out some reviews! **

_**BarryTheMan**__****__**chapter 7 . May 24**_

_**Thank you for the work you've put into uploading, we appreciate it! I'll be waiting but take your time to make just as good as the rest, love your writting! C:**_

**Thank you for your review and your support! I've noticed that you continue to review every time I make a new chapter, and that really makes me happy :3 So thank you!**

_**Bixi 3**__****__**chapter 7 . May 24**_

_**Omg thank you so much for answering my review! This chapter was amazing i can see a little love triangle in the future ;) that was so cute at the end _ please keep writing i love your story! And you can always expect my reviews on every single one of your chapters! :D**_

**Answering your review again xD Thank you so so much for your reviews. They make me grin like an idiot :D**

_**Bigby **__**chapter 7 . May 23**_

_**This is so interesting. Usually you don't see timeskips in these kind of stories, just age changes. I think this is a breather and the writing style is really good and easy to read! Keeping my eyes open for the next chapter, thanks for your dedication!**_

**I'm very glad you find it interesting and easy to read :3 Yeah, I thought the timeskip thing was a cliche, so I decided to change it up for once. I try and keep the writing style simple because that's kind of how I imagine Clem thinking, since you know, she stopped going to school when she was 8, so I don't try and over-complicate things x3 And thank you for your review!**

* * *

**I think I may upload the next chapter at around 65 reviews or above. I don't think it will be released tomorrow, maybe on Tuesday or Wednesday. Again, I cannot thank you enough for your support. Goodbyeee :3**

**P.S. I have a deviantart, and I may upload all the character designs for the fanfiction there, so you know what they look like. As you can tell by the Cover Image and my Avatar, I made that picture myself :D So yeah, I'll probably make more. Maybe an older version of Lilly and Christa, I imagine Luke hasn't changed since he's around 30-35 in this story. I did do one of Quinn, but it looked too airbrushed so I'm re-doing it. I will update this chapter soon to post the links!**


	9. Still Alive

**_Before you continue to read this - _**

**_I noticed by the views that a lot of people skipped the chapter "Hi, I'm Clementine." Probably due to the fact that the chapter name isn't as interesting as the other chapter's names. Well, if you are one of those who did skip it, you need to read it, otherwise you'll get confused about the plot and some of the characters._**

* * *

I throw on a black vest top with a leather jacket, and loose black pants. I tie my short hair up into 2 pigtails, and cover my frizzy hair with my hat. I lace up the brown boots I borrowed from Quinn, observing my appearance in the mirror.

"Lookin' good." Luke folds his arm, examining my body up and down.

I hear another knock at the door.

"I'll answer it this time." I sigh, walking to the door. "Go hide below the bed or something." I hesitantly put my hand on the door knob, twisting it around, opening the door.

Thomas was there. At this moment in time, I felt like killing myself. Literally.

* * *

"Hi Clem, I checked the barn, I couldn't find you." He tells me, folding his arms. "Where were you?"

"Well, I was in the bathroom. I was about to go to the barn, but I forgot my hat. I came back to get it." I lie to him, raising an eyebrow.

"You weren't in the bathroom. I checked. I checked everywhere."

"I move around a lot."

"Hmph." He takes a step into my room. I have the urge to push him out, but I restrain myself. "Why was Luke in your room?"

"I don't know." I look him straight into the eye. He looks furious, his face going red. "Are you angry with me or something?"

"No, far from it, Clem. I'm just pissed that Luke was snooping around when you weren't here. Who knows what he could've been doing?"

"What's the worst thing he could've been doing?" I lower my eyebrows at him. He rubs his chin for a second, thinking.

"I don't know. Stealing?"

I let out a roar of laughter. How pathetic.

"Do you really think my own boyfriend would be stealing from me?"

The expression from his face drops suddenly.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yes. How could you not tell?" I give him a menacing glare.

"Well, you just seemed so friendly to everyone. You were really friendly and open to me."

I attempt to change the subject.

"So, did you need to speak to me?"

"Oh, yeah. Can you help me fix the barricade, please? I'm not so strong." He looks down at the floor, twisting his foot like a child would.

"Do I have a choice?" I say sarcastically. Why couldn't anyone else do it?

"Well, unless you want a herd of walkers to enter the base, then no."

"Okay." I sigh.

* * *

He escorts me to the back of the field. There was a box full of huge scraps of metal, and another one full of nails.

"Right, you see the gap between the fence right there? That's where the walkers are getting through."

"No shit, Sherlock." I shrug. "You got a hand drill?"

"Yeah, I have." He pulls out a a drill that he had from inside his pants.

"And I thought you were just happy to see me." I grin. Oh fuck, why did I say that? For a second, I thought I was talking to Luke.

"Maybe I was." He smiles at me smugly, putting his hands on his hips.

"Do you have a hammer?" I say off-topic. I turn around, inspecting the pile of old, rusty metal pieces that looks like it must of been salvaged from a scrap yard of some sort.

I twist my body back to Thomas, and I see him waving a worn-out hammer in my face.

"Good." I nod at him, whilst I struggle to heave a heavy hunk of metal into the air. I slowly make my way over to the large gap in the barricade, and I hold it there, waiting for Thomas to drill some holes into it.

"Are you having a good time here?" He engages me in conversation, drilling some holes into the metal. It creates a loud sound which vibrates through the metal.

"It's nice here." I say simplistically, watching him secure the metal in place by hammering some nails through the holes. "Is Christa doing okay?"

"She's fine. She's a bit loopy off of the painkillers. After all, they're very powerful. I don't think you should visit her today, maybe tomorrow, when the effects of the pain killers have worn off." He tells me as I let go of the metal. "Okay, I think we're almost done."

"I'd hate to be loopy on painkillers. The thought of being vulnerable is terrible." I let out a groan as I lift another large hunk of metal into the air, fitting it into the gap.

"Yeah..." He mumbles. He was about to drill a hole into the metal when -

**_THUMP._**

"Did you feel that?" I stare at him wide-eyed. He gives me a small nod, a look of surprise on his face.

I think I know what was at the other side of that barricade.

* * *

Suddenly, the piece of loose metal unexpectedly topples over, letting a group of hungry and angry walkers invade. Around 5 of them started to lunge towards me

"Oh shit." I look at Thomas, standing there helplessly as he doesn't know what to do. "Go get help!"

He darts out of the field in panic, and I'm left to fend for myself. I didn't have a weapon; what should I do?

The hammer.

I quickly grab the hammer laying on the ground, preparing to attack any walker that got near. One of the walkers pounces on top of me, almost knocking me to the floor. I swiftly wallop the walker in the head with the hammer, which kills it instantly. I hastily detach the weapon from the walkers' head, and peer over my shoulder, to find that they're all closing in on me. There's no sign of any help yet.

"_Argh_!" I scream as I'm thrown to the ground by a walker, the hammer dropping out of my hand. Oh, shit.

I manage to shove the walker away from me by kicking him away with all of my force, as I climb back onto my feet. I dash over to pick the hammer off of the ground. When I finally have my weapon, I turn around to see a walker coming straight for me. I vigorously hit it in the head with my weapon, instantaneously killing it. Three more walkers are creeping towards me.

"_I can't..._" I cry helplessly as I struggle to get the hammer out of the walker's head - It's stuck. I scan the area around me to find any other type of weapon I can use to my advantage - A screwdriver!

I charge through the small group of walkers to snatch it from the ground. The screwdriver looks blunt, but it could still do a great amount of damage if used properly. I immediately rotate myself around to find two walkers about to grab me - I kick one of the walkers in the stomach to knock it back and powerfully jam my screwdriver into the other walker's brain. Yet again, I lost my weapon inside of the walker's head.

The only weapon I could use was the drill.

I run over and grab the drill from the floor. It wasn't the best weapon, but it will have to do.

Unexpectedly, one of the walkers' grab my ankle, making me plummet to the ground, making hitting my head hard on the hard ground. I instinctively kick him away, crawling backwards. Everything's so blurry...

Almost instantly, the walker is on top of me, trying to violently gnaw at my neck. I manage to keep him off me by pushing him off, which temporarily paralyzes it. I stumble to my feet, and fiercely stomp on the walker's head.

I collapse to the ground - I was seeing double, my head was hurting like hell, and my legs couldn't support me. In an instant, a walker was on top of me, trying to take a chunk out of my neck. This walker was familiar, and there was no question about who it was...

_Nick_...

With all my strength, I push the reanimated Nick off of my body, trying to get back onto my feet. He pounces on top of me again, waving his arms in my face, waiting to feast on me. I try and kick him off of me, but it's no use. He's too strong. I activate the hand drill, viciously jamming it into Nick's head, resulting in it's death.

I climb back onto my feet, with a horrible thumping pain in the front of my head. My heart's racing and I'm completely out of breath. I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my left hand - I pushed the reanimated Nick off of me so hard, I injured my fractured fingers even more.

* * *

"**Holy shit**-" I hear Luke's voice emerge from behind me. I swirl myself around to see a group of people staring at me in awe, jaws dropped.

"That is badass!" A young man shouts out from the back, giving me a slow clap.

"Shut it, Daniel!" Lilly hisses at the man. She turns her attention to me. "Clementine, did you do this all by yourself?" I look around and observe the blood-bath behind me.

"I think..." I breathe heavily, wiping the sweat off of my head.. "My head hurts."

"Has she been bitten?" A woman steps forward suggesting. She has fair skin with medium-length brown, messy hair. She has bold, brown eyes and she looks around my age, possibly a bit older. She seems quite hostile towards me, which I couldn't stand.

"Do I look like the kind of person who would get bitten?" I cross my arms at her and raise my eyebrows.

"I don't know. You look pretty frail." She snarls at me, flaring her nostrils.

"You see what I just did there? I killed five walkers single-handedly with a hammer, a screwdriver and a hand drill. Don't fucking call me _'frail'_." I give her a menacing glare. My response seems to have frightened her into silence - What a bitch.

"Are you hurt?" Luke dashes over to me with a worried expression on his face.

"I don't think so," I shrug. "I just need to get some rest I think."

"What about your hand?" He asks me, gently holding it up.

"It's fine." I say reassuringly.

"If it hurts, I could give you some pain killers." Thomas calls out to me from the crowd. I slowly shake my head at him. The painkillers they have are very, very strong. It can make you go really loopy.

"I'll take you back, okay?" Luke stares at me with a smile on his face. I give him a little smile back.

"I think you should finish the fence." I tell Thomas, in order to get him distracted. "More and more walkers will continue to get in."

I happily walk off with Luke with a spring in my step as he escorts me to the bedroom.

* * *

**This chapter is kinda short, and I'm sorry for that. It's just that you guys have been waiting forever for a chapter so here ya go :3**

**The next chapter will be a lot longer than this, maybe 3k-4k words. Anyways.**

**Thank you for all of the views! We now have almost 5k views :[] And 71 reviews. I can't believe these statistics, I honestly get so excited everytime I receive a new review! **

**As you probably know, I read out the most detailed reviews. So here we go! :3**

_**Bigby chapter 8 . May 26**_

_**I have a bad feeling about Thomas. The stalkerish vibes and whatnot...never a good sign!**_

_**And thank you for replying! Haven't been this interested in a fic for years, to be honest. Very original!**_

**Thank you so much for your review. It means so much to me that you're interested! **

_**Fandoms for the win chapter 8 . May 25**_

_**GO THE FUCK AWAY THOMAS! YOU'RE SO DAMN ANNOYING! I predict that he's gonna try to rape Clem at some point... AND IM GONNA HATE HIM FOREVER. But Christa! Yay! Update sooooon!**_

**xD I love how everyone hates Thomas. Thanks for the review!**

_**7kassie8 chapter 8 . May 25**_

_**I really hate Thomas I think he might try to get with Clem or do something worse I would cry of he hurts her in any way xx love the chapter btw great job xxx**_

**Thank you! I hate Thomas too x3 Thanks for your support!**

**Well the next chapter may or may not be out tomorrow - I will try and work as fast as possible to get it done. Maybe it will come out tonight... Anyway, thanks for reading, please leave a review! The more reviews I get, the harder I work and the faster the chapters are released. I think 80+ reviews is when the next chapter will be released.**


	10. I Love You

"I'm glad today's finally over." I yawn, taking off my new leather jacket. I'm currently covered in sweat from the previous situation. I jump onto the bed, lying there in silence, enjoying the comfort of the heavenly mattress.

"You've been through a lot today. You finally found someone you've been lookin' for for ten years, cut their hand off, had to kill five lurkers with equipment out of a toolbox..." Luke rubs his chin, walking around in circles in the bedroom.

"_I killed Nick_." I blurt out, covering my mouth straight after saying it. Why the hell did I say that?

"What?" He frowns at me, crossing his arms. "I know you feel guilty about his death, so do I. But we both know tha-"

"He was a walker. I had to put a drill in his head." I confess, staring at him with sorrow.

"Oh." He looks away from me with a sad expression on his face. "That couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't." I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly.

"I guess it had to be done." He sits on the edge of the bed, looking at me from over his shoulder.

"I miss him." I slowly edge myself closer to Luke's body. "I miss everyone."

"You and me both, Clem." His arms wrap around my body, bringing me even closer to him. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too."

"You're glad you're safe?"

"No- I mean you." I giggle at him. It reminds me of the conversation me and Lee had in the drugstore...

"I know, I know." He tenderly kisses me on my forehead.

"Dinner's up!" I hear Quinn shout from the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

Luke and I enter the dining room to find the whole group - Must of been 8 of them, sitting at the huge table, their eyes fixated on us. It appears that they saved two seats for us. Hesitantly, I sit myself down next to Chris and another man who I didn't know the name of - Luke was sitting next to Lilly and Thomas. I'm genuinely surprised that Thomas didn't make me sit next to him.

"Hi, guys. I hope you like stew." Thomas announces to me and Luke.

"What kind of stew is it?" I glimpse down at the steaming bowl of stew beneath me. It has some sort of meat it in...

"It's a slow-cooked rabbit stew." He smiles, and takes a gulp of the stew.

_Ew_**_._**

"It may not sound appetizing, but Thomas can make pretty much anything taste nice." Chris reassures me, stirring his stew with a spoon, probably to cool it down.

"Doesn't sound that bad, to be honest." I lie, taking a very small sip of the distasteful stew, coughing it back out as soon as it enters my mouth. It's revolting!

I see Quinn chuckle at the other end of the table.

"Don't you like it?" Thomas appears saddened as he gives me the puppy-dog eyes. I resist the urge to slam his thick skull into the table.

"No, it's not that. It's just a little bit hot for me." I tell him dishonestly, starting to stir it around.

"Oh, okay."

* * *

After a solemn silence, the man sitting next to me decides to break it by asking me -

"So, what's your name?" He turns to me, wiping away any stew from around his mouth with a clean napkin.

"I'm Clementine." I introduce myself.

"How could you not know the _'Great Clementine_?'" A woman says sarcastically - The bitch who called me frail. "She's the girl who fucking chopped off Christa's hand!"

"Shut the fuck up, Becca!" Lilly angrily scolds Becca. "Stop being a little bitch."

Instead of saying anything back, I pick up a knife from the table, tightening my grip on it to show my anger. She stares at me, and my face says it all - _'Don't fucking mess with me'_. Once again, I scared her so much she focuses her eyes on the floor.

"Heh, just like the fruit?" He smiles, ignoring the bitch's remark, as he pushes his empty bowl to one side. "I'm Daniel."

"Nice to meet you." I respond and take a sip of the revolting stew.

"Daniel can be kind of irritating, but I guess you'll get used to him soon enough." Thomas makes his feelings known.

I glance at Luke from across the table.

'_How ironic_.' He mouths to me, as we laugh at each other, causing everyone to turn their attention to us.

"Clem and Luke, have you met everyone yet?" Lilly thankfully breaks the silence, as I look at everyone on the table.

"Not everyone." I shrug, swallowing a huge gulp of stew. It makes me shudder; It tastes like dirty dishwater.

"Well, whoever hasn't introduced themselves yet should do it now." Lilly stands up and suggests.

"I'm Charlie!" The boy with the greasy hair jumps up from his seat, looking proud of himself. "I'm 6 years old!"

"Sit back down, Charl." A woman who must be in her 30's attempts to calm down her hyperactive child. "I'm Juda, by the way." She had long, blonde curly hair with bright blue eyes. She was around 5'6ft and she looks pretty boney. She looks extremely exhausted - Probably because taking care of a child in a world like this is a huge responsibility. Charlie runs out of the room whilst the poor woman dashes after him, trying to calling him back.

The older man who was sitting next to Juda starts to chuckle.

"Hi there, my name's Lloyd." The man who must have been in his 50's introduces himself. He has short, black hair with grey roots starting to appear, and watery grey eyes. Me and Luke both give him a little nod.

"I'm Becca." The bitchy woman who called me 'frail' introduces herself. She doesn't look up from the bowl of stew.

"Nice to meet y'all." Luke beams at everyone. "So it's Daniel, Charlie, Juda, Lloyd and Becca?"

"Yeah. You have good memory." Becca tells him, sipping some of the stew.

_Oh, shut the fuck up,_ I thought to myself. I have an unnecessary hatred for 'Becca'.

* * *

Finally, I finish the nauseating bowl of rabbit stew and push it to one side.

"Well, it's getting late. You're free to do whatever you want for the rest of tonight, but make sure to get some rest." Lilly suggests to us all.

Everyone leaves their seats, and makes their way to their bedrooms. I'm about to leave when -

"Hey Clementine, can I talk to you for a minute?" Quinn calls out to me just before I leave the room with Luke.

"Sure." I tell Luke I'll be one second, and I quickly walk over to her.

* * *

"What's up?"

"I don't think I've thanked you properly for what you did earlier. You saved my best friend's life." She expresses her gratitude to me. "You made a difficult decision that I think none of us could've ever done."

"It's nothing I haven't done before." I mumble, remembering the time I cut off Sarita's hand during the escape from Carver's people.

"You've cut off someone's hand before?" She grins and shakes her head.

"Long story..."

"Well, I just want to let you know that if you need help with anything, I'll always be here." She tells me. "If you ever get into any danger, I'll be there."

"Thanks, Quinn." I smile at her with gratitude. "Have you visited Christa?"

"She's sleeping at the moment, I didn't want to disturb her."

"Okay. Well, I have to go. Luke's waiting." I peer over my shoulder to find him waiting patiently.

"Heh, okay. You two have fun with whatever you're doing." She chuckles. "Goodbye."

"See you later."

* * *

"What was that about?" Luke asks me whilst we walk to our room.

"She was thanking me for saving Christa." I tell him, opening the door to the luxurious huge bedroom. "She said she'd be there if I was in danger."

"That's awful nice of her." He shuts the door quietly. "That stew tasted fuckin' disgustin'."

"Yeah, I know. My breath probably smells really bad because of it." I sigh, looking at my battered hand. "I just wish tha-"

Unexpectedly, his lips meet mine. Hard, but soft; fiery but cool; It lasted a few seconds, but felt like forever.

"What was that for?" I give him a quirky smile.

"I missed you today, Clem. A lot. I kinda felt like a part of me was missin'. We're always around each other almost every second of the day - And we weren't together for hours on end." He confesses, as I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Aw, how sweet. Well, I missed you, too."

He strokes the side of my face with his tender hands, and I suddenly have the urge to lock my lips with his. Our lips naturally move together as the tension in the air gets thicker and thicker...

* * *

A few minutes later I'm naked on the bed, watching Luke getting undressed.

* * *

**Ooooh... They're getting some... If you know what I mean ;)**

**There's a bit of foreshadowing going on here... Some bits more obvious than others.**

**Anyways, lets read out some reviews! :D**

_**SephoraWDlover**__**chapter 9 . 16h ago**_

_**I love it. I love em so much! Thank you so much for uploading it. **_  
_**(Your my favorite author, with my favorite couple in a perfect fanfic.)**_

**Stahp it, don't make me cry D: Really, it's so nice to hear something like that. It means the world to me to hear that.**

**Bigby ****chapter 9 . May 28**

**Still. Not. Bitten! **  
**Also, good on Clementine for telling Thomas that Luke is her boyfriend. Yet, he STILL doesn't quit. This is it, this is the character we love to hate, haha.**  
**This deserves every single review. I get excited every time it updates. Another great chapter!**

**That means a lot :D Yup, almost everyone hates Thomas xD. Thank you for your time!**

**NyanBonk ****chapter 9 . 23h ago**

**I guess I'm the only one who likes Thomas. And he's like...the first OC I've liked in months. Keep it up, yo!**

**Everyone has their opinions I guess :D. Thank you for your review and support! **

**Fandoms for the win****chapter 9 . 13h ago**

***sings song* Thomas, he's a dick! Thomas, that fucking prick! Why won't he go the hell away? I hope he dies today!**  
**I just made that up! :3 Anyway, great chapter! Update soon!**

**That escalated quickly :o Nice song :3 Thank you, here is the update!**

**Thank you for all of the very kind reviews. I never expected to hit 80 in less than 24 hours o.o And guess what? **

**We've reached... *drumroll plz***

**Over 5000 views! **

**-faints-**

**Honestly, I can't be more grateful than I am now. I'm trying my best to improve every chapter to the best of my capability. **

**I think 90+ reviews is a good target to aim for! So around that number, I will upload the next chapter. Happy reading! :D**

**BTW, Sorry for the short chapter. I got writers block and I didn't want to go into detail about the sex thing, so I left it at a cliffhanger. **


	11. I'll Put A Bullet Through Your Brain

Our bodies finally separate from each other, hot, sweaty, exhausted.

_Wow_. That's the only word I can use to describe what just happened.

Finally, I can breathe properly. I look to my left to see Luke's body facing me as he combs his fingers through his glossy brown hair.

"Get some rest, 'kay?" He edges himself closer to me, wrapping his arms around my body. "G'nite, Clem." He whispers, kissing the back of my head.

* * *

I was in the middle of a field, with bright green grass beneath me. I look around - Was I alone? After minutes of searching, I find my guardian angel.

"Lee!" I squeal as I run up to him as fast as possible. I was a little girl again, judging from the sound of my voice and my height.

"Hi, sweet pea." He pats my back gently. "How's your day been?"

"I met Christa!" As soon as I say this, my feet lift off the ground, and I'm given the ability to fly around. "Woah..."

"Oh really?" Lee flies around in circles in the air, as I follow.

"Yep." I say, trying to ignore the fact that I chopped her hand off. I just wanted to see the positive side of things for once.

"That's good. You holdin' up okay?"

"Yep."

I enjoy the tranquility of the sky, floating in the clouds.

Suddenly, I start to drop from the clouds, waving my arms in the air. I can no longer fly.

"Lee! Help me, Lee!" I scream helplessly. "Where are you?!"

"I got you!" A familiar English voice assures me, as he grabs my hand. Thomas is flying above me with huge, white feathery wings. He slowly lowers me down to the soft ground.

"Thank you!" I hug him, looking around. "Where's Lee?"

"He died. They all died."

Suddenly, I'm standing on a huge pile of bodies - There was Lee, Luke, Lilly, you name them. Thomas vomits on the bodies, making me feel nauseous. I'm stricken with grief.

"Where's my present?" He demands, pointing his finger in my face.

"What?" I shrug, having no idea what he was talking about. Immediately after I say these words, he pushes me from the top of the mountain of bodies - I hit my head, making me go dizzy.

"Give me my present!" Huge spiders are crawling out of his mouth, as he clenches his hands around my neck and strangles me. His feathery wings turn to thin, black demonic wings as the feathers fly away into the sky one by one. I try to push him off me, but what can an 8 year old do to an adult?

Out of the blue, Quinn and Luke arrive, with huge angel wings and a halo. Thomas shoots Luke, injuring him badly. Quinn puts a bullet through his head.

_"Be careful who you trust_." Lee's voice echoes around the area.

* * *

Thankfully, I wake up from my horrible nightmare that made no sense to me - Luke's still happily asleep, still cuddling me. There was a dull light coming through the window, so it was obviously early morning. I gently lift his arms from me in an attempt to not wake him up, and I quickly throw my new clothes on. I make sure to tie my hair carefully in my hairbands before putting my beloved hat onto my head. Before doing anything, I'm reminded about Christa. I should probably visit her to catch up on things and make sure she's okay.

* * *

I check the rooms for Christa, and I finally come across her room.

"Hey, Christa? Are you awake?" I knock on the door, and before she can say anything, I enter. She's wide awake laying on her bed.

"Clementine..." She says in shock. "I can't believe it."

"Neither can I." I stand beside her in her bed. She sits herself up against a pillow.

"It's been so long. I was looking for you forever." She stares at me in awe. "I gave up after years of searching. But now you've found me."

"Yeah, I have."

"How did you survive all these years?" She asks me, taking a sip of water from a glass resting on the beside table.

"I met a group of people, and they took care of me. They were going Wellington and I figured you might be there." I shrug. Her appearance hasn't changed one bit.

"I'm so sorry, Clementine. I did arrive at Wellington, but the snow was so thick, the walkers could hide in it and get you by surprise."

"Yeah, we figured that out too..." A sudden flashback crawls it's way back into my head.

* * *

_Jane died because of me. Because I was stupid._

_The snow was so thick, it was up to my waist. I could barely walk in it - Most days, Luke would give me a piggy back. But he was fatigued, so I gave Luke a rest and decided to walk myself. A walker grabbed my leg by surprise, and I couldn't do anything about it. I was powerless. Jane pulled the walker off of me, and it took a chunk out of her arm in the process. She stomped on it's head in rage, and ran away from the group. All because of me._

_I get people killed._

* * *

"So how's your stump?" I ask her, trying to forget what happened all those years ago.

"I get phantom pains through it a lot. It feels strange." She raises her stump into the air, examining it. "Thanks for chopping it off."

"You're welcome, I guess." I shrug; I didn't know if she was saying it sarcastically or seriously.

"No, I'm being serious. I would be a walker right now if it weren't for you." She gleams at me with gratitude, and I give her a nod back. "You saved my life."

"You want me to get you a drink?" I offer when I notice that her glass of water was empty.

"If you insist." She accepts with a little grin on her face. I take the glass and give her a little wave as I exit the room.

I gingerly walk down the creaking stairs on my toes to make sure I don't wake everyone up. I enter the kitchen, filling the glass with icy cold water. I'm extremely thirsty, so I drink the water from the glass before refilling it for Christa.

"Hi, Clem." Thomas emerges from the shadows. I half expected him to have spiders coming out his mouth.

"Oh, hi." I reply simply.

"What are you doing up this early?" He stands in front of me, blocking my path.

"I'm attending to Christa, now if you'll excuse me-"

"Don't you want to talk?" He crosses his arms as his mouth forms a straight line.

"About what?"

"Yesterday, with the flirting." He says confidently.

What the_ fuck?_

"What are you talking about?" I hiss at him, trying to hide the rage in my voice.

"Oh come on, Clem. I know it's only been a couple of days, but it's pretty obvious you've taken some liking to me." He walks closer to me, making me back away from him. What is wrong with him?

"What the fuck is your problem?!" I almost screech at him in anger.

"Don't deny it - Luke doesn't have to know." He pushes me up against a table.

"I don't like you in any shape or form. I suggest you fucking get off of me."

"Ooh, feisty - Me likey." He grins at me humorously, and before I can do anything, _he forcefully clashes my lips with his, grabbing my head violently._

* * *

With all my force, I fiercely push him off of me and smash my fist into his face. I drop the glass onto the ground, grabbing a shard of it and holding it to his neck.

"Listen here, you deluded, psychotic, arrogant little boy. I think you've underestimated me. If you ever touch me in any way, you're dead. If you ever, and I mean **EVER** try and harm Luke in any way, you are fucking dead. If you even try and think about interfering with me and Luke, you are fucking** DEAD**!" I threaten him, as his eyes widen with fright. "Do I make myself fucking clear?!"

The door unexpectedly opens as Quinn and Christa are standing at the door, jaws dropped.

"What the_ fuck_ is going on here?" Christa questions, emphasising the 'fuck', as she looks at me holding the glass to Thomas's throat.

"Thomas dropped your glass of water. He was just cleaning it up, weren't you, Thomas?"

He gives a small, quick nod. He looks like he's shit himself or something. Good.

"I'll be in the lounge if you need me." I walk out, not giving a shit about what they thought happened. What matters is that Thomas doesn't interfere with my life.

I'll put a bullet through his head if I have to.

* * *

Soon enough, Quinn and Christa walk out with glasses of water in their hand. They both sit next to me, with an expression of worry on their face.

"We heard everything." Christa blurts out, looking nervous and panicky. Quinn has a similar expression on her face.

"Was I really that loud?" I panic a little - What if Luke heard it? He would probably kill Thomas.

"You weren't that loud, it's just that you were taking a long time to get me a drink. I started to wonder where you went. So I came down, and Quinn was already standing outside. She looked scared." Christa explains, taking a sip of the water.

"There's not much to worry about. Thomas is weak. If he tries anything, I'll put a bullet through his brain." I lay back on the comfortable couch, assuring myself it'll all be okay.

"I don't think you understand, Clem." Quinn sighs, rubbing her face into her palms. "Thomas is very, very cunning. He'll get you when you're vunerable, when there's no one to save you. He's done it before. He's done it to..."

"Wait, what?" I look at her in shock. "He's done it to who..?"

"My sister, Kiara." Her eyes were full of tears. "H-he's a fucking sick bastard!"

* * *

"Here, it's okay." I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her, and Christa rubs her back to comfort her. I can feel my shoulder start to soak in tears, but it's fine. Thomas is a sick bastard who needs a bullet between the eyes.

"We've been planning to do something for weeks, but we haven't had the opportunity yet. He's never alone."

"Why don't we take him out now?" I ask them. "I could get a weapon."

"Because there's a really high chance we'll wake someone up or get caught. Getting rid of the body is another challenge." Christa explains, still comforting Quinn. Her sobs were getting quieter and quieter.

"Can I ask what he did to your sister?" I ask hesitantly. "You don't have to tell me if it hurts too much. But he might do the same thing to me."

"O-okay." Quinn wipes away the tears from her eyes.

As Quinn explains, I imagine the whole scenario in my head.

* * *

"Here you go." Thomas passed the glass of water to Kiara.

"Thanks, Thomas." She happily sipped the water bit by bit. "So uh, where is everyone else?"

"They've gone out hunting, I think." He rubbed his chin. "So uh, Kiara, do you like me?"

"Yeah, you're a good friend." She nodded, sipping some of the water.

"Do you _love_ me?"

She stopped sipping the water, and looked at him with a solid expression.

"Sorry Thomas, but you know I've got my eyes set on someone else." She glimpsed at him, before finally finishing the glass of water. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Besides, the drugs haven't kicked in yet."

"W-what?" She stuttered, feeling a horrible pain in her stomach and head.

"Oh, nothing. Let me take your glass out."

Thomas left the room, and Kiara felt insanely dizzy. She couldn't control her arms, nor her legs. They would flop around whenever she tried to move them. Thomas walked back into the room with an evil grin on his face.

Kiara was brought up by Quinn to be strong and smart - But at this moment in time, she was helpless.

She watched in fear of what's to come - Of Thomas stripping all her clothes off. All the times she tried to scream, they came out as small croaks. All the trauma she went through...

"You tell anyone, I'll kill you and your sister in her sleep." Thomas threatened her whilst he put his pants back on.

"I..I'd rather die than be in your presence..." She croaked at him, burning hot tears streaming down her face.

"Is that so?" Thomas grabbed her by the neck. "Your wish is granted."

* * *

"I came back and she wasn't here - Thomas said she left for some 'unknown reason'. Christa and I went looking for her straight after he told us. When we finally found her, she had walker bite marks all over her body." She sobs - It's so hard to see Quinn like this. She looks like the strongest person out of everyone here, and to see her in such a state... "She had little time left. But she told me everything in such detail. That's why I'm going to torture Thomas so bad." After all the tears were gone, she lifts her head up and looks at me. "That's why I promised to protect you from any danger. He's going to do the same thing to you."

"That man is a fu-"

"Hey." Luke walks into the room half-awake. His eyes were shut and he let out a big yawn before sitting on the couch. "Woah, Quinn, what's up?"

Christa gives me a doubtful look, wondering if we can trust him.

"We need to tell him. He's my boyfriend. He deserves to know."

* * *

"I'm gonna fuckin' murder that little cu-" He cuts himself off. His face was full of fury, his fists were clenched and he was gritting his teeth. I've never seen Luke so angry in my life.

"Believe me, Luke. I just want to put a bullet in his brain and end everything, but we need to wait for an opportunity." I tell him, lacing his hand with mine. His body relaxes slightly, and he nods in response.

"Don't let him anywhere near you, okay? If he does anythin' else to you..."

"That won't happen, not unless I'm alone."

"You guys want breakfast?" Thomas bursts out of the kitchen, holding an ice-pack to his nose. It was running with blood, and in the process, I must of caught his eye. It was already black.

Everyone turned to me, knowing that I did that to him.

"I'll make breakfast." Luke demands, as he barges past Thomas.

"What's wrong with him?" Thomas rolls his eyes back into his head.

"He's always moody when he wakes up." I say calmly in order to avoid any suspicion.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me. Clem, are you gonna be helping me make lunch today?" He says completely off-topic. I don't know what to say - If I go on the farm, he'll follow. If I do nothing, he'll follow.

"She's going hunting with us." Christa announces. "We were just talking about it. We want to make sure we're not running out of food."

"I checked, and we still have plenty." Thomas says, leaning against the wall.

"That may be so, but you can never be too safe. We also need to teach her how to use a gun. She's not exactly an expert." Quinn lies to him. I'm amazing with handling guns, but I guess it's for the sake of getting out of here.

"Hmm, okay. I'll be coming hunting, too."

"No, Thomas. You need to make sure no one comes here." Lilly bursts through the door - Was she eavesdropping the whole time?

"Okay." He whimpers. He leaves the room and I presume he goes upstairs.

"Lilly, did you hear all of that?" Quinn asks, folding her arms.

"Yes, I did." Lilly sits on the couch. "I'll help, too. I want that son of a bitch dead."

Luke suddenly comes charging out of the kitchen.

"Did you do that to him?" He grins at me with his hands on his hips.

"I think so." I shrug, fiddling with my hands.

"That's my girl." He smirks as he enters the kitchen.

* * *

**I did this all in one day :O I forgot to write a little author's note at the end, so I'm going to do it now.**

**6,000 VIEWS -Faints- Omfg! Thank you so muuuuchhh! 91 reviews! Argh I'm gonna faint!**

**Let's read out some reviews.**

**SephoraWDlover chapter 10 . May 30**

**(Aww how nice of you. You just made scream like a little girl when you uploaded my review in your fanfic. I feel so happy for you to have such a 'Writing' talent. Your my favorite author!) Can't wait to read the next chapter. Is getting better and better :)**

**You're welcome and Thank you! Trust me, there are better authors out there. That's so kind of you, thank you!**

**7kassie8chapter 10 . May 29**

**Why can't Thomas get it into his head that Clementine is not interested I mean what does he expect that he can woo her out of Luke's arms? Can't wait for more xx**

**Yeah! Go die, Thomas! Here's the chapter - And thank you for your review!**

**Bigby chapter 10 . May 29**

**Ohoho someone's having some fun and there's nothing Thomas can do to stop it. Take that!**  
**And no no, thank YOU for your time! You take time out of your day to write a great story for us, I should be thanking you!**

**xD Thank you again for your review! They're really kind and help keep me motivated, so that's why I keep posting your reviews here. **

**Next chapter to be uploaded at 100+ reviews! :3**

**Happy reading!**


	12. Close To Death

"So, what's the plan?" Lilly asks us, making herself comfortable on the sofa.

"We're not sure yet." Christa rubs her chin, thinking about something. "Lilly, you're the leader of this place. Can't you just kill Thomas? No one would argue with the leader."

"We can't just kill him without proof." Lilly shrugs. "He's flirted with Clem, but he hasn't done anything too severe yet."

"He raped and murdered my sister!" Quinn hisses violently whilst crying. "Isn't that enough proof?!"

Lilly stares at her with a sullen face.

"Okay. We kill him as soon as possible. So what are we going to do?" Lilly says, rubbing her hands together nervously.

"We can take the entire group out hunting today, excluding Thomas, and one of us stay behind to kill him." Quinn suggests, her face full of fury.

"That's actually not a bad plan." Lilly smiles. "Who's going to do it?"

Everyone turns their heads to me.

"Here's your breakfast. I'm bringin' more out in a sec'." Luke walks out of the kitchen, holding two bowls of oatmeal in his hand. He stops as he notices everybody looking in my direction. "Why's everyone starin' at Clem?"

"We've been discussing a plan about killing Thomas." Christa informs him, as he lays two bowls of oatmeal on the glass coffee table.

"And you're makin' Clem do it?" He scowls at her. "That ain't safe."

"Nothing in this world is safe anymore." I shrug, eating some oatmeal as I speak. "Get the bowls of oatmeal and come back in here, then we can discuss a plan."

* * *

"So, long story short, we all go out hunting, and Clem stays behind with Thomas to do the deed." Christa explains the plan to all of us.

"I'll stay behind too, just incase anythin' goes wrong." Luke demands as he takes his last mouthful of oatmeal, laying his empty bowl on the glass table.

"That's pretty dumb. Thomas will want to go hunting if you stay here. The plan won't work." Lilly says, folding her arms across her body.

"He doesn't have to know I'm here. I can pretend I'm leavin' with y'all." He says, as he glimpses at me with his dreamy eyes. He's so protective, and I appreciate that.

"People might suspect something." She says.

"Well, I can walk out the farm with y'all and I'll say somethin' like... I forgot my gun. So people won't suspect anythin'. I'll just go back and get it, and Quinn can come with me."

"I want to beat the fuck out of Thomas." Quinn blurts out, her body shaking in rage.

"Sounds like a plan." Lilly gives a mischievous grin. "I'll wake up the others, tell them we're going hunting. We leave as soon as everybody is ready."

"I'll tell Thomas I'm staying." I mutter. I hastily stand up, and walk up the stairs to Thomas's door.

* * *

I knock on the door lightly.

"Who's there?" I hear Thomas ask.

I open the door to see Thomas looking at his wounds in a mirror. He turns to me and looks startled to see me.

"I'm really sorry for before." I mumble, as I enter the room.

"I don't believe you." He glimpses at me, wiping the blood away from his face.

"No, I am." I lie, as I look at him with a puppy-dog face. "It was totally out of order. Look what I did to you! It's just that I have anger issues." I make up an excuse - Did I have anger issues? No. Only around him.

"Hm, so you've been thinking about me?" He grins, walking closer to me.

"Yeah." I say dishonestly.

"I've been thinking about you, too."

"That's good." I look away. I want to avoid his huge eyes staring into mine. "So uh, I've decided to stay behind whilst the others go hunting."

"Oh, really?" He presses his body onto mine. This feels so cringe-worthy. "That's good, because then we have the whole house to ourselves."

I give him a shy nod, and decide to try and get away by saying -

"I need to talk to Lilly for a second, I'll be right back."

I run out of the room as fast as I could. I look around for anything that could be used for a weapon. In a nearby empty room, there's a hammer on the table - I put it in the back of my pants. I'm going to need to use this.

* * *

"Okay, we're all ready to leave. Thomas, Clementine, I expect you to take good care of the place." Lilly says, leading the group out of the door.

I give her a nervous nod. Luke and Quinn are behind Lilly, and their faces are full of a worried expression. They hesitantly walk out of the door along with the rest of the group.

* * *

"You want a drink?" Thomas glares at me with evil eyes. I know what his intentions are - It sickens me.

"No, thanks." I shake my head, my lips trembling. I can feel the palms of my hands getting sweaty.

"I'll get you one anyway." He tries to smile sweetly at me, walking out of the room.

_I'm going to have to kill this bastard soon. I have no idea how I'm going to do it. _

"Here you go." He walks back in with two glasses of water in hand. He passes it to me. "Drink up!"

It was obvious the drink was drugged. The drink had some sort of fizzy foam at the top of it.

"I'm not very thirsty, I'll save it 'til later." I rest it on the coffee table as he gives me a dirty look.

"It's really hot in here." He says, taking off his shirt. "You should have a sip of that water. And while you're at it, take off that top of yours."

"I will in a sec, I just need to pee." I run out of the room, up the stairs, lock myself into the bathroom and plant my face into my hands.

How am I going to do this? Do I just whack him in the head without warning?

I open the bathroom door, and Thomas is standing right infront of me. He grabs me, running his hand down to my back. My body tenses as he grabs the hammer from my pants.

Oh shit.

* * *

"What's this for?" He scowls at me, biting his lips in anger. He pushes me down to the slippery floor in anger. "You trying to fucking kill me?"

Without responding, I kick him in the shins, enough to send him tumbling to the ground. I snatch the hammer from out of his grasp and quickly crawl on top of him to pin him down. I raise the hammer into the air, when I feel a sharp pain enter the side of my body.

He injects a syringe into my body, causing me to feel dizzy and weak. The hammer falls out of my grasp. I try to climb back to my feet, but I fall to the floor - Instead, I crawl through his legs and into the corridor.

"You can't fucking fight back now, bitch!" He kicks me in the back, making me sprawl onto the ground. "You're not so strong now, are you?"

He sits on top of me and pins me down. I'm pretty much powerless. The drugs he's injected into me are starting to really take a toll on me now. It won't be long before I can't even move... What can I do?

I look around me and see the stairs aren't too far away; If I could get over there, I could push him down.

I punch him with all my strength (What's left of it, anyway) making him fall off of me. He grabs my foot, but I shake him off and force myself to crawl to the top of the stairs.

"Stop fighting!" He crawls on top of me, holding my arms down. He pulls out a knife from his back pockets, holding it to my neck. "Now, lets make this quick and easy!"

I violently push him off from on top of me in the direction of the stairs. I hear him let out a scream before he hits his head on the wooden, hard steps. I hear him continue to tumble and tumble, and then I hear the front door open.

* * *

"L-Lu.." I try to yell, but I can't. I can only whisper. "Luke? Quinn..?" It was barely audible.

"Clem?!" Luke still manages to hear me. "You okay?!" He runs up the stairs, kicking Thomas's body on the journey up. My vision is blurred, but I can still make out his handsome features, and behind him is Quinn.

"H-he had a needle..." I loudly whisper, trying to sit up.

"He drugged you?" He asks in an angry tone. I give a small nod. "Did he touch you?!" I shake my head in a response.

"I need to finish this." I stagger back onto my feet and take Luke's machete from his back. I use his shoulder as a support to keep myself up as he helps me walk down the stairs.

Thomas lays there at the bottom of the stairs, barely conscious. His eyes widen as I slowly limp towards him. The drugs were really starting to kick in now, so I needed to do this as soon as possible. I raise the sharp, glistening machete into the air.

"Wait, Clem!" Quinn stops me from slicing his head off by restraining my arms. "I should do this. It's my sister he did this to. Plus, you're in no shape to do this."

I pass her the deadly machete as she takes it into her hands with a vengeful grin on her face.

"Clem, we should leave. We don't need to see this." Luke tells me, stroking his hands through my hair.

"He tried to- I have to." I can barely even whisper now. Nevertheless, he stays by my side, his eyes tightly shut.

* * *

"I'm going to make you pay for every second you abused my sister." Quinn spits in his face, as she sits on top of him, strangling him. Thomas's face turns into a bright red colour as he pleas for mercy from me and Luke. My eyelids were becoming extremely heavy and my legs and arms felt like jelly, but I managed to keep myself up.

"**This is for Kiara, you son of a bitch**."

Quinn slices Thomas's head off without hesitation, blood squirting everywhere. The floor turns into a velvet puddle.

I can no longer fight back the drugs taking over my body. I fall to the ground - Everything around me starts to fade black.

* * *

I wake up in a cozy, white bed. It was so warm. I feel so weird and funny. Hehe.

"Look like someone's awake." Lucas says. I look at him and his face is all distorted. "How 'ya doin'?"

"You look funny, Lucas. You look like... I dunno." I laugh at him and stick my tongue out at him. The walls are all curly and stuff... Woah.

"That's nice." He smiles at me. "It's Luke, by the way."

"Whaaat?" My jaw drops. "I feel fluffy!" My whole body feels tingly and warm.

"You mean fuzzy?" He strokes the side of my face. It feels really cold and ticklish.

"Shut up and kiss meeee." I pucker my lips to him and flick his nose. Heh. It was funny. I keep flicking his nose until he grabs my hand.

"Why don't you get some rest, sweetie?"

"What? I thought my name was Carley!" I say - my head feels funny and swirly.

"Your name is Clem." He chuckles. What's so funny?

"What?! You just called me Sweetie!" Urgh! He's so confusing.

"Your real name is Clementine. But I call people that I love nicknames, like sweetie or honey." He kisses my forehead. That tickles.

"You love me?" I gasp. "I love you too, Lucas." I grab his hand and put it on my face. It keeps me warm.

"Why don't you get some sleep? You look very tired." Lucas tells me. _I'm not tired!_

"Hi tired, I'm Sweetie." I wave to him. My joke seem to work because he starts laughing a bit.

"Hi Sweetie, I'm Luke."

"Hi Luke, I'm tired." My eyes shut and I suddenly black out.

* * *

**Clem got higghhhh .-. Sorry if this chapter took so long to come out and wasn't very well-written. It took so long to come out because school's started again :( But 7,000 views!? GERHE4TJET4 HETBENTJHNE**

**But anyway, lets read the reviews! **

**SephoraWDlover****chapter 11 . Jun 1**

**Your awesome, I love it, AND your my fav. author. Out of all the authors your my #1 best author ever. ( I mean it. Your fantastic). :D**

**That literally made me blush xD Thank you so much. I'm trying to improve each chapter as much as I can. I thank you for your support!**

**Bixi 3****chapter 11 . Jun 1**

**That was...AMAZING! I love this story so much its not even funny anymore,i refresh the page every hour to see if you updated,Thomas is one sick son of bitch (sorry for my language) cant wait to see what happens to him :D anyway your my favourite author this is my favourite story l love everything about it! Please keep writing amazing as always and expect my reviews till the end..which i hope there wont be an end but i know there will be :( anyways luv ya!**

**Thank you for the frequent reviews! It means so much to me that I have people like you reading my fanfic (And there are others aswell =D) The end wont be coming for a very long time - It depends if I get writer's block or not. I fear that one day I might run out of ideas so I'll have to end it suddenly, but I want to keep it going. I don't want it to get tedious, either. I want to do around 20-40 chapters! So it won't end soon, I don't think. Anyway, thank you for your support!**

**GoldenEnderHawk****chapter 11 . May 31**

**Loved this chapter! Thomas is a real dick lol, but I guess it brings drama to the story :P However, I can't wait to see how he dies XD Loving Luke and Clemmy's relationship :3 Luke is my fav character in the game, even though he seems to disappear at the end of each episode... **  
**When Luke appeared in episode 3 literally screamed "LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKE!"**

**Anyways, loving this fanfic, keep doing what you're doing as you have great writing skills and a great imagination :)**

**Thomas WAS a dick, until Quinn killed IT x3 I screamed when I saw Luke too, I was like "YES! OMG OMG OMG." Thank you very much for your review!**

**I'll upload the next chapter at around 120+ reviews. Happy reading! Please leave a review. It gives me lots of support and the more the reviews, the faster the next chapter gets released! **


	13. No Longer A Little Girl

I was awoken from my peaceful slumber to the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey, Clem." Luke gingerly walks in with a bowl of oatmeal in his hand. I grin as soon as I see his handsome face.

"Hiya." I sit up in my bed, excited to see his face. I kick the covers from off of my body. I was wearing some sort of loose, long, white dress. I felt my head and my cap wasn't there - It was resting on the table to the left of me. My hair was tied into one little ponytail at the back of my head.

"I got 'ya some.. food." He rests the bowl onto my lap and strokes his hands through my hair. "You doin' okay?"

"Yeah. I actually feel great." I happily spoon the food into my mouth. "I feel like I've been sleeping forever." I rub the sleep from my eyes before eating some more of the delicious oatmeal.

"Y-you were out for almost three days." I pause and look at him. He has huge bags under his eyes and his face was pale. He looks like he could use some sleep.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, his body shivering. "Have you even had any sleep?"

"Y-yeah." He itches the back of his neck. His lips start to quiver.

"You're the worst liar ever, Luke." I shake my head at him, as I stand out of my bed. I think the drugs must of worn off now, as I feel replenished and refreshed. "I've recovered now, so why don't you get some rest for once?"

"Okay, yeah. That would be good." He flops onto the bed and almost instantly falls asleep. I cover him with the duvet as I leave the room.

* * *

I walk into the living room and everyone from the group is sitting down. They were all some sort of discussion, but when they noticed my presence, they all turned silent.

"Bad timing?" I shrug. "I guess I'll go back up."

"No, Clem!" Christa says, standing up from her seat. "Please, sit." There was a small space between her and Quinn which I decide to seat myself in.

Lilly, Christa and Quinn all turn to smile at me.

"We told everyone what happened." Lilly says. No one looked angry, so I guess they understood the circumstances. "So, are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I assure her, relaxing back into the sofa. "Has anything happened in the past three days?"

"Nothing exciting. Things have been surprisingly normal." Lilly smiles at me, looking quite relaxed.

"We fixed the barricade, went on a supply raid and went hunting." Christa says, looking at me.

"Is your stump okay?" I fold my arms. I still feel slightly guilty for cutting it off, but it did save her life.

"I get phantom pain in it sometimes, but it's nothing serious." She holds her stump into the air, carefully observing it. "At least it was my left hand."

"That's good. So, what's up with Lu-"

"Excuse me, Clementine?" A woman - Juda, I think it is, interrupts my conversation. She looks really worried and panicky."Can I speak with you for a second in private?"

"Uhm, Okay." She takes my hand in hers and races to the kitchen. Her body was tense and her palms were sweaty. What could she possibly need from me?

* * *

"Oh, fuck." She shakes her head and paces around the room nervously. "We're screwed!"

"What's wrong?" I reach out my arm to try and comfort her in some way, but she ignores it.

"Bandits." She pauses.

"What?" I ask her in confusion.

"Thomas made a deal with the bandits. They had some sort of agreement or something." Her breathing speeds up. She was suffering from some sort of panic attack.

"Hey, calm down, okay?" I put my hand on her shoulder and sit her down on a nearby stool. "Deep breaths." Her breathing starts to slow down, and her body starts to relax. "Now, what deal did he make with these bandits?"

"I-I don't know..." She shakes her head, banging it against the wall. "That's why we're fucked. That deal stopped them from raiding our farm."

I shake my head in disbelief.

"How do you know this?"

"I snuck outside in the night to..." She exhales loudly. "...To steal some drugs from the shed. I was just so stressed with bringing up a little, mischievous little boy who would run out of the house in the middle of the night, leaving me panicking and scared shitless. But as I was outside, I heard him discussing something with a guy in a mask. He said if these supplies weren't delivered on time, they would take this place for themselves."

"Oh, shit. If this is true, then we're as good as dead. Do you know where these bandits are?" I hide the nervousness in my voice and try to remain level-headed, just like Lee.

"I heard the guy say something about being in the North-East, about being in an abandoned cabin. I doubt we'd be able to find it." She buries her face into her hands. They stole our cabin?!

"I used to live there with Luke." I growl as I grind my teeth together. Those sons of bitches took my home. "We could discuss some sort of plan with them, see what they need. Did they say what their deadline was?"

"Oh, yeah! The deadline is..." She holds up her fingers, counting down the days. Her face fills with terror as a stroke of realisation hits her.

"Tonight."

"Fuck. Okay, we need to get their as soon as possible." I gulp. "Should we take anyone with us? I mean, we don't want to panic the whole group."

"I could take Lloyd. He's my husband." She stands up from the stool as she wipes the sweat off of her head.

"Okay. We'll leave as soon as possible, okay?" I pat her on the shoulders as she gives me a nod. "I'll go get ready." Before I leave the the room, I have the sudden urge to say something. "Oh, and uh, Juda?"

"Mmh?" Her eyes switch to me as she wipes her sweaty hands on her legs.

"Why tell me?" I shrug at her. "Out of all the people you could've told. We barely know each other and I've technically only been here 3 days - minus the unconscious days."

"If I told anyone else about what I did, they would've killed me." She rubs her eyes. "I'm going to stop doing it. I promise."

I give her a thumbs up before I leave the room. To be honest, I don't care if she takes drugs. It's Lilly she has to worry about.

* * *

I quietly enter the room as Luke is still knocked out on the bed. He's snoring his head off as usual; It's kind of cute in a way. I throw on my vest top, trousers, smooth leather jacket and my beloved cap. I still have a sloppily-done single ponytail in, but I think it looks good. I was staring at my appearance in the mirror, observing how much I've changed over the years. My face pretty much stayed the same, but my features such as my cheekbones and jaw shape were more prominent. I was still small, around 5'4 or 5'5 in height, but my body was thin yet curvy. I look a little younger than my age, maybe 18 or 19.

"Where are ya goin'?" I hear Luke's raspy voice emerge from behind me, making me jump out of my skin.

"I'm just going for a walk with a few of the people here, you don't need to worry." I say dishonestly. "I'm just getting to know them better."

"Oh, okay. Just promise me you won't get in danger." He squints his weary eyes at me.

"I promise." I lie as I walk over to him and plant a kiss on his forehead. It pains me to lie to him, but if I told him the truth, he'd want to go out too. Due to the fact that he's barely slept over the past days, probably looking after me, he'd do something clumsy and probably put his life on the line.

He smiles at me as he slowly shuts his blood-shot eyes and falls back into a gentle sleep.

* * *

"Hey Lilly." I hear Juda's voice through the thin walls as I make my way down the stairs. "Me, Lloyd and Clementine are going out for a little stroll. Mind if we take some weapons, just incase we encounter some sort of dangers?" She sounds so formal when she speaks. It was kind of amusing.

"You know where the weapons are. Just... Just take care of Clem, okay?" I hear Lilly tell her. The tone in her voice was very serious. I could take care of myself - I wasn't a little 8 year old girl anymore. Everyone seems to think I am.

"I'll take good care her of her, Lilly." She walks out of the living room into the corridor to find me halfway down the stairs. "Oh, hello Clementine."

"Hi. I'm ready." I tell her, hiding the anger in my voice.

Why do they think I need protecting? For one, I'm an adult. Secondly, they all saw me take down five walkers by myself with some simple utensils from a toolbox. Third, I grew up in a world full of dead people walking, cannibals, psychos, murderers and rapists - This world is basically all I know.

"Okay. Lloyd, honey?" Juda calls out for her husband, her loud voice echoing through the house.

"Hey, babe. I'm ready now." I see him running down the stairs. He runs straight past me and gives his wife a short yet passionate kiss on the lips.

"I've got Christa and Quinn to take care of Charl."

"That's nice of them. Don't you think you should say hello to Clementine?" She raises her hand to point at me. Lloyd looks at me as if he forgot I was there.

"I apologize! I never saw you there." He smiles at me, reaching his hand to meet with mine. "So, are you good with a gun?" He shakes my hand violently and it starts to ache. _Owch_.

"Yes." I raise an eyebrow at him, indicating through my facial expressions that it was a stupid question.

"Okay, girlie." He lets go of my hand and pounds my back as he chuckles at my remark. "You two wait outside the farm, I'll go get the guns."

* * *

"You took long enough." Juda grins at her husband as she snatches a hunting rifle from his grasp.

"Yeah, well you know women." He laughs at both of us. "Very picky."

"That's totally not sexist." I shake my head at him with an amused expression on my face, taking a pistol with a silencer attached to it from him.

"This'll do."

"Oh, so your favourite gun is a Colt M1911?" He loads his shotgun up with some shotgun shells as I give him a confused expression.

"What?" I say as I start to lead the way to the cabin.

"Oh, come on! You must have a favourite pistol." He nudges me in the ribs and glances at his wife, who looks quite confused.

"A pistol is a pistol. If it can put a bullet through a walker's brain, it works for me." I shrug, observing the Colt M1 something... whatever it's called.

"I like your style, girlie!" He laughs at me in a deep voice.

"So, how old are you, Clementine?" Juda interrupts her naíve husband.

"I turned 22 about two months ago." I tell them. That reminds me of the amazing 22nd birthday I had at the cabin. I miss the cabin. I miss Kenny, Rebecca, Sarah, Nick and Alvin Junior. I wish they never left.

"How old were you when this all started?" She asks me, wiping some dust off of her hunting rifle.

"I was 8." I sigh. They were getting a little bit too personal, which I didn't like. "I just finished first grade."

"Poor girl. It must be incredibly tough being a little, young girl in a world like this." Lloyd shakes his head, shifting his eyes to me.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of." I growl at him. I didn't mean to do that, but I have no regrets. It's annoying.

"Haha! 'Course I do, girl. I saw you take out them walkers, although they did almost get you a few times."

"Enjoyed the show?" I say sarcastically. "I could've got bitten."

"Well, how could you n-"

"Be quiet, Lloyd!" Juda hisses at Lloyd, punching him in the back. "I'm sorry, Clementine. He's a just a bit obnoxious, that's all."

"We're almost there." I change the subject as I spot the cabin in the distance. I only just realised how far we've come without spotting a single walker. The bandits probably killed the majority of them.

"You gonna do the talking, girl?" Lloyd directs his comment at me. "I don't think they'd shoot an unarmed pretty thing like you."

"I have a pistol."

"Do you?" He takes the pistol from my grasp and puts it in my deep pockets in my leather jacket.

"Bandits are pretty messed up people, Lloyd. We don't want to put her in a position of danger." Juda says to him.

"Then you go with her to protect her! They're not gonna shoot two innocent women, are they? If anything goes wrong, I'll shoot them for you."

"I'll do it, guys. I can protect myself." I sigh, zipping the leather jacket's pocket to cover up my gun. "We'll be at the cabin in about five minutes, anyways."

* * *

"We're here." I say nervously as we stand outside the perimeters of the cabin. It still looked exactly the same - All the windows were lit up. "Here goes nothing..."

"We'll cover you if anything goes wrong. We believe in you, girlie." Lloyd assures me as he slightly pushes me forward.

I hesitantly make my way up the familiar cobbly path to the cabin door.

I gently knock on the door. I take a deep breath. Why am I even doing this?

* * *

"The fuck are you?" A man wearing a burglar's mask peaks through the door. I'm not sure if he's alone.

"Are you the people who needed supplies from our farm?" I ask him confidently.

"Yeah, where are they?" He says, opening the door a tiny bit more.

"The man who was supposed to be supplying them died. He didn't tell us what you wanted." I scratch the back of my neck nervously as his face was full of confusion. "I'm here to find out what you need."

"Shut the fuck up..." He mumbles, his eyes widening with shock.

"Wh-"

"Shut the fuck up!" He yells as he points a shotgun at my head. "You here alone?!"

"Yes." I lie to him, trying to stay calm.

"Get the fuck in." He points inside the cabin to me.

"What did I do?" I scowl at him as he pushes me inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

"I want you to tell me why the fuck my brother's dead!"

* * *

**PLOT TWIST! =o**

**I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter! And I'm also sorry there's not a lot of Cluke - But I need to develop the storyline before I can create anymore. There will be a lot more Cluke in future chapters, so don't lose interest! =3**

**Anyway, thank you for being so patient. Let's read out some reviews!**

_**Katie **__**chapter 12 . Jun 4**_ _**Clem got high hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah I nearly died nice one dude i don't care if ur a gurl or nah I'm still callin u dude please make more yah Thomas is dead make more**_

**I'm a girl xD Thank you! Here is the chapter!**

**Bixi 3****chapter 12 . Jun 3** **Amazing chapter as always ;) the last part was the best one you really made me laugh :D im very glad to hear about the lenght of the story but i have a little tip for you,if you ever get a writers block dont end the story suddenly just write a small chapter thats not really the main plot of the story,like a flash back or something like that also you can use some scenes from other games just say in the beginning you used it,you know there are sime people that are quite unreasonable. Anyways love the story and keep writing you're very talented!**

**Thank you for the constant reviews, you don't know how thankful I am - And thanks for the tips too! They really helped. :D**

**Bigby ****chapter 12 . Jun 3** **Hah, he cant hurt anyone anymore. Id say RIP,but thats too good for someone like him. Rot in hell, Thomas.**  
**Another fantastic chapter, these arent predictable at all. Makes a good read. And take your time writing them, you have a life outside FF.**

**Thank you, I'm glad they're not predictable :D Yep, I usually have spare time but now that school's back the uploads are gonna be a bit slower :c and I've also been doing some things recently :3**

**Thanks for the read! Leave a follow, fav and review for more!**

**I'll upload the next chapter at 130 - 140 reviews.**

**Happy reading!**


	14. My Saviour

"Move the fuck along!"

The mysterious bandit pushes the gun harder into my head as he shoves me inside of the house. He grabs me by the neck, and pushes me inside the living room. I stumble to the floor as he stands above me, watching.

"Where are your group?" I ask him as I try to observe his facial features. The bottom half of his face is covered with a doctor's mask and his black hoodie casts a shadow over his face, but I could see his icy-blue eyes glare at me. It feels so unnerving.

"They're out. They won't be long." He mutters, taking a seat on a wooden chair. "So why's he dead? You understand that if I don't get these supplies, my group's fucking dead." I glimpse at the familiar wooden floor beneath me in an attempt to avoid eye contact. "Look, I don't give a flying fuck about my brother. He's a dickhead, I hated his guts. Wish he'd stayed in England with mom. All I give a shit about is these supplies, because I had a fucking huge list of things I needed to keep this place going. "

"He raped and murdered an innocent girl. He tried to do the same to me, but..." I stare at him as his eyes widen in surprise. "I didn't let him."

"That's fucking disgusting." He shakes his head in shame and turns his back to me. "I knew he was crazy, but not that crazy. The world's gone to shit."

"You don't say." I purse my lips as I slowly raise myself from the ground. I think about pulling my gun out and shooting him in the head, but it seemed unnecessary. He didn't seem to be much of a threat now. "So uh, what do you need? I'll do my best to get what I can."

"I'll get the list now. We need the supplies by tonight." He searches in the nearby drawers, pulling out a huge piece of paper. Oh, god. Lilly's gonna flip.

"Why'd you need this so fast?" I inquire as he hands me the long piece of paper. Damn.

The list was huge. There were the basics - Food, water, and clothing. They needed a lot of medicine.

"We need 'em for a number of reasons. We're running low on food and clean water, and our clothes are old and tattered and pretty much useless." He folds his arms, seeming a lot more tranquil and calmer than before. "And as for the medicine, we're assisting in some science thing. Some shit I don't understand."

"What's that?'" I ask out of curiosity whilst looking at the never-ending list of supplies.

"Some scientists are trying to find a cure for the zombie disease. We're trying to help them by supplying them with some medicines. Thomas always used to give us the medicine."

"Really? That's amazing! Okay, I'll get you the supplies." I direct a stern nod at him.

"Thanks." His eyes light up with delight. He drops his gun to the ground; he seems like an entirely different person. "What's your name?"

"Clementine." I introduce myself. He drops his mask and hood and reveals his face to me. He must be in his late 20's. He has short, ruffly black hair. He has a slight amount of facial hair, and a strong jawline and cheekbones. He's actually quite handsome...

"Alex." He puts his hand in mine and shakes it. "Sorry for being a dick. I get really fucking anxious."

"It's fine. I understand." I accept his apology with a smile and put the piece of paper in my pocket. To be honest, I don't exactly trust him. I don't forgive people so easily for putting a gun to my head. But I have no choice. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"See ya."

* * *

As I exit the cabin, I think about Juda and Lloyd. Where the hell are they? If they saw someone put a gun to my head, why didn't they even try to help? Although I'm safe, it's ticked me off. I could've been in serious danger.

"Guys? Juda? Lloyd?" I call out as I step into the woods. "Where are you guys?"

My voice echoes around the area. I cautiously take another small step, my feet crumpling the leaves below me. Have they abandoned me?

No, that's stupid. Something bad has happened. I start to search everywhere for any sign of Lloyd and Juda. I find a few footprints... And what appears to be blood. Fresh blood.

* * *

After minutes of chasing the blood trail, I come to a sudden halt; I could hear the yelling of several men. I swiftly hid behind a tree before trying to see what the hell was going on. There were a group of people with assault rifles and snipers. They were all surrounding Juda - she had a gunshot wound in her leg. She was on her hands and knees, yelping in agony as each person takes turns in kicking her in the ribs.

"Now, we're gonna ask you one more time - Where the fuck is Lloyd?" One of the men yell aggressively in her face, grabbing her neck. They wanted Lloyd? Why? And more importantly, where the fuck is he?

"I don't know! He- He's gone!" She whimpers as she wipes the tears from her eyes. The aggressive man laughs and throws her to the ground. I have to help somehow...

"Listen, Juda. Is your name Juda?" He asks her confidently, folding his arms. "Well, Juda. If you don't tell us where your cowardly husband is, we're gonna have to put a bullet through every ounce of your body until you tell us. Understand?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm telling the truth! Please!" She yelps as the man puts another bullet through her leg.

Without hesitation, I pull out the pistol from my pocket, aim for his head, and pull the trigger.

_Bullseye._

"What the fuck!?" The group stares at his lifeless body plummet to the ground.

"Run, Juda!" I scream to her. One of the men grab her by her neck, which results in me instinctively pulling the trigger, shooting the man in his throat. He chokes on his own blood before he falls to the ground. That'll cause a distraction so she can get away and hide with her injury.

"Get that bitch!" I see the men point to me, their jaws dropped. They pull their guns out and aim for me.

"Oh shit."

Without delay, I start to get the fuck out of there. Their bullets narrowly miss as I try to escape. Their heavy weapons slow them down to a snail's pace, but they keep chasing and shooting. Suddenly, a sharp pain strikes my shoulder. Then, it's dripping with blood.

I need to ignore the pain.

But then the same feeling hits my legs.

And again.

And again.

And again.

I let out a loud groan as I stumble to the ground in pain. There's no point crawling; There was already four of them standing above me. Laughing.

"Cocky little bastard." One of the men point at me. "We're gonna have fun dealing with y-"

An arrow goes through the middle of his eyes before he can say anything. What the-?

I seize the opportunity to pull out my gun and shoot two of the men. One in the neck, the other one in the head. The last man gets an arrow through his eyeball, as he falls to the floor, wailing. I put him out of his misery by shooting him in the brain.

A blurry figure stands above me, but I can make out some of his attire. He was wearing a hood and doctor's mask. His icy-blue eyes were glaring at me in sadness. He picks me up from the ground, letting out a small groan as he does so. Before I can say anything, he drops his doctor's mask and hood, smiling at me.

"Alex..." I whisper, as the world around me starts to fade.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this chapter is poor quality! I had writers block for ages and I decided to continue with the for the long wait as well =c Anyway, we reached 9,100 views! I feel like fainting! :o Thank you so much!**

**Anyway, let's read some reviews!**

_**Claaaraxo **__**chapter 13 . Jun 9**_

_**This fanfiction is amazing! I've been hoping for a good Cluke fanfiction and I feel you portray their chemistry really well in your writing. After reading your fanfiction, I ship them even harder. My boyfriend is playing through all 3 episodes at this moment (I finished like last week) and I keep squealing internally everytime I see the two of them together. Keep up the good work!**_  
_**Ps. I know in the game it's all linked together, character wise but maybe you should avoid more run-ins from old characters because it's a little unrealistic.**_

**_Thank you! I_**** too squeal every time I see Luke. And yeah, I'm not gonna do any run-ins. In the later chapters, I'm going to explain how Christa and Lilly found each other. Thank you for the review! It means a lot to know you ship them ever harder c:**

_**Micidonalboss**____**chapter 13 . Jun 7**_

_**Oh my god! Oh god, oh god, oh god! Why god, why!? Why did you give Thomas a brother!? Why!? Now that Thomas is gone, they meet his brother! No, no, no, no, NO! Not another version of Thomas! He's probably even worse than Thomas! Why have you done this to me!?**_  
_**Nice story though... But why?! ;)**_

**Hehe.. I'm evil like that =3 But is Thomas's brother really that bad..? Well, you've found out in this chapter.**

_**Clukexx **__**chapter 13 . Jun 8**_

_**Hey, I just wanted to say I love this fanfiction! You really have a gift.**_

_**Thank you so much! Thanks for reading.**_

**I'm trying to use different people's reviews, so please don't be offended if I didn't mention yours. Anyway, onto important things!**

**Clem and Luke and co. are going to meet a group. (Don't worry - A few members of the group will... disappear. There won't be too many characters.) The thing is, those people in the group can be your characters! Fill out this application form if you want your character to be in the group. Post the application either in the reviews section or PM me.**

_**Name : **_

_**Age:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Appearance: **__**(Race, hair colour, eye colour, facial features, jaw shape, etc.)**_

**The next chapter will be posted at 150 - 160 reviews. :D **

**Happy reading! Please leave a review****_ AND APPLICATION! The best ones will be picked out!_**


	15. Starting To Lose It

"I don't care who the fuck you are. I want to know why the fuck a bandit got his filthy hands on her!" An alarming voice rings through my ears. Of course, it was Lilly. I lift my heavy eyelids to find myself laying on the soft, slippery sofa back at the farm.

"Hey, you little feisty bitch. I just fucking saved her life. Pipe the fuck down." My eyes dart around the room as I turn my attention to Alex. His hood was covering his face and he had the doctor's mask on. I wonder why he covers his face all of the time. "Plus, I'm not a fucking bandit."

"Lilly, this man saved Clem's life. Don't you owe him?" Christa intervenes as she stands between the two.

"I don't owe him anything! For all I know, he could've been the one who fucking shot her in the legs and shoulder!" Lilly screeches at him violently, raising her left hand into the air to smack him. Just before she can do anything, Christa grabs her hand.

"Calm down, Lilly! Clementine's safe, and that's all that matters! We've sent the others to find Juda and Lloyd. We're going to be fine." Christa lets go of her hand. Lilly takes a deep breath through her nose, letting out a big sigh. She opens her mouth to say something, but I decide to interrupt.

"They were attacked by bandits..." I manage to wheeze. As soon as I bring myself back to reality, the sharp pain in my legs begin to come back. I'm wearing a short and loose white dress and my legs are covered in plasters and bandages.

"Clementine!" Lilly and Christa chorus as they quickly run over to me.

"Where's Luke?" I sit up immediately, alerted. I feel a horrible pain in my shoulder, but I don't really care. If they've sent a sleep-deprived Luke out to search for Juda and Lloyd in an extremely dangerous forest, I swear to god.

"Who's Luke?" Alex inquires as he walks over to me slowly, His clothes were saturated with blood. Probably mine.

"He's sleeping upstairs. He doesn't even know about your injury yet." Lilly ignores his remark as she puts her hand on my non-injured shoulder.

"He's going to be mad when he finds out." I mumble as I rest my head on the soft, comfortable sofa. I wonder how he's going to react. He's probably going to be mad that I almost got myself killed. "Who fixed up my wounds?"

Alex innocently steps forward with his hands behind his back. Christa gives him a smile.

"This is your saviour, Clem." Christa points her stump towards Alex with a look of delight on her face. Lilly gives him a sly snarl.

"Whatever. I'm not buying your bullshit story." She storms out of the room, feet pounding with every step she takes. It sends vibrations through the floor.

"Damn. Must be her time of the month, I guess." Alex grins at me. I shake my head with a small smile on my face.

"I'm just going to check on Lilly. I'll be back soon." Christa tells us as she leaves the room. I turn my attention to Alex as the door slams shut.

"I told your asian friend about the supplies. She's gonna deliver the stuff." He informs me as he gently sits on the sofa. "Damn, this is a good place."

"I know." I shut my eyes and lay my head back.

"So uh, are your legs okay? That was pretty fucked up." He squints his eyes at me as he touches the velvet bandages.

"I'm not dead." I say as I ignore the pain inflicted upon my legs. "How much damage has been done? Is it bad?"

"Luckily for you, each bullet skimmed the surface of your skin. There's been no nerve damage. You'll recover fairly quickly - The worst you'll have to deal with is the slight pain, but you should be able to walk fine in a couple of days." He reassures me as he gives me a smile. "I took care of your shoulder. No nerve damage."

"Thank you so much." I gleam at him with a face of delight. I'm so grateful for what he's done; He saved my life and even fixed me up.

"I'm so hungry. What's there to eat?" The door suddenly slams open as Luke lets out a huge yawn. He opens his heavy eyelids and stares at me extremely confused. Then, he turns his attention to Alex. "Hey Clem, who's this?" He tiredly strolls over to him. His eyes widen in shock as he looks at my legs - The saturated bandages. "Wha-what the hell happened, Clem?!"

* * *

"I heard gunshots, and the next thing I knew - A huge fucking herd of men were chasing after her. I helped her kill them. She was shot in the legs several times and she musta passed out from pain or shock or something." Alex finishes explaining his story to Luke nervously. It was obvious that Luke was disappointed in me for getting myself into danger. I broke the promise.

"Sorry..." I mumble to him. He gives me a slight scowl, opening his mouth to say something.

"Sorry? For what? Shouldn't you be sayin' sorry to your legs?" He lets out a loud sigh. "Damn it, Clem." He shakes his head in his palms. His mouth formed a straight line. He wasn't even making eye contact with me.

"Hey, leave her alone. It wasn't her fault. It was that guy - Lloyd, I think. They kept saying his name. He ran away, left his girlfriend for dead." Alex intervenes as he leans closer to Luke, creating tension in the air. "Clementine bought her time to run away. That 'Lloyd' is a fucking disgrace of a man. Clem tried her best to stay out of danger, but Lloyd got her fucking tangled up in it!"

Luke doesn't respond. Instead, he just sat there, looking at the floor with a streak of guilt across his face. He slowly stands up, and as he walks past, he plants a kiss on my forehead. He doesn't say anything. He just slowly wanders into the kitchen.

"Better get going. Don't want to overstay my welcome." Alex perks up from his seat and peers over his shoulder to me. "Get better soon." And quite literally in the blink of an eye, he was gone. I couldn't help but smile. It's good to know that there are kind people in this world, even if they put a gun to your head when you first meet them.

* * *

"Got yourself into trouble again?" Becca walks in with a smirk on her face. I can't resist but curve my upper lip at her._ What a bitch_. I stay silent as she sits opposite me, glaring. "Aren't you gonna say something? You usually do."

I cross my arms at her and lower my eyebrows. I can feel my mouth form a straight line.

"I guess you've lost your tongue." She reaches out behind her, grabbing something from her rucksack. After a few seconds of rummaging, she pulls my bloody, dirty and precious hat! I immediately sit up and reach my hands out for it, like a baby begging for food. "You want it back?"

"Yes." I say simply. She smiles at me as she rests it beside her. What is she doing?

"You gotta get it from me." She laughs as she waves it in my face. "C'mon, come get it." I clench my fists but I don't take any action. What was she trying to achieve?

"Hm, I see. Why would you want this piece of junk anyway? I guess I'll throw it away for you." She slowly stands up from her seat as she starts to giggle at her own sick jokes. I can feel my blood boil, my body tense, my fists and teeth clench.

"Give me the hat." I growl at her aggressively. Oh boy, she better do it now otherwise, I'm going to get really pissed off. How fucking dare she call my hat a piece of junk! It's the only thing I have left of my parents and Lee. My dad gave it to me. And it's stained with Lee's blood...

"You need to get it before I throw it away!" She teases, just like a little girl would. She skips around the room as she waves it in my face every time she passes me. I'm resisting the urge to scream, to punch her lights out.

"You have crossed the line." I manage to stand up and limp towards her. Every step feels like agony, but I'm too angry to care. "Put that hat in my hand right now, otherwise..." I cut myself off as I try to remain as calm and mature as possible. Okay, don't let anger get the better of you. You never have, and you never will.

"Otherwise, what? You'll bitchslap me? Your left hand is fucked up, and your right shoulder has been shot. You can't even throw a punch. You can barely even walk." She sarcastically smiles at me, thinking she won the argument. But she's right... I wouldn't punch her unless I was _extremely_ angry. I just take a deep breath. She's trying to piss me off so much. As I go to grab the hat from her, she has the fucking guts to put the hat on her own head.

* * *

Without hesitation, I violently lunge myself on top of her, and with all my strength, plant a huge powerful fist into her face. She starts wailing and falls to the floor. No, that won't cut it. She deserves more. I crawl on top of her and grab her by the neck. I lift her face closer to mine, as I yell -

**"Listen, you little bitch. I want nothing to do with your shit!**" I spit in her face as I yell at the top of my lungs.

"What the fuck are you doin', Clem!?" Luke charges out from the kitchen. I'm too busy to pay attention to him.

"**You have the audacity to fucking mess with me?! I will kill you!**" I screech as I'm pulled off from on top of her. "Let me go!" I fight back against Luke restraining me. I kick my legs and flail my arms in the air as I'm lifted off the little bitch.

"Calm down, _Clementine_!" Luke hisses at me as he brings me to his body. He only calls me Clementine when he's angry... "What is your problem?!"

Lilly and Christa come charging into the room with their jaws dropped. Their faces are full of horror and confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" Christa exclaims as she bolts over to Becca. "Here, honey. It's okay." Christa tightly wraps her arms around Becca, and uses her hand to wipe away the ocean of tears flooding out of her eyes.

"What the_ fuck_, Clementine?" Lilly shrieks as she angrily marches towards me. "Care to explain?"

"She's a bitch. That's the explanation." I glare at her, Luke's arms still restraining me from punching the shit out of Becca. Oh, it felt so good to finally release all my anger... All the stuff I've been holding in for so long. I feel like a bird that's finally been let out of it's cage.

"Oh yeah?" She puts her face inches away from mine. Her teeth were gritted, her face was pure red. Why the hell was she so angry at me? "Even if she was being a bitch, does she really deserve that?"

Oh my god. Did Lilly really just say that?

"Yeah, Clem. What's gotten into you?" Luke says as he shakes his head. Oh great. Now he's in a fucking mood with me.

_"Isn't that the reason why you murdered Carley in cold blood_?" I blurt out. Oh god. Why did I say that? I fucked up.

I can feel everyone in the room turn silent. Becca stops crying. Luke loosens his grip on my body, finally letting go. Christa stares at her without any expression shown on her face. I told Christa the story of the woman who killed a woman named Carley just because she insulted her, but I never mentioned Lilly's name. I guess she knows now.

The colour drains from Lilly's face as she freezes on the spot. She leans out slowly, taking a few steps back.

"I just need to..." She shakes her head in disbelief as she glimpses at the floor. Suddenly, she falls to the ground and starts bawling her eyes out, tears dripping everywhere. Each time she let out a loud cry, it breaks my heart. I try to step towards her as I hold out my hand, but Luke stops me.

"Go upstairs." He demands in a harsh tone. "_You've done more than enough damage today_."

I can literally feel my heart break and shatter into a million fragments as I hear those words escape his mouth. I feel a lump in my throat grow as I walk past Lilly who was wailing so hard, she was gasping for air. I shut my eyes as I limp out of the room. The blood is dripping out of the bandages, but who cares if I bleed out? I don't. I deserve all the pain coming my way.

What have I done?

I feel like a fucking monster.

* * *

After hours upon hours of spending time by myself, resting, I was actually exhausted. Both mentally and physically. I feel sick to my stomach about what I've done. Any moment now, I feel like I'm going to hurl... My thoughts are interrupted by a small knock at the door. I don't respond. I don't want to. Everyone who I associate myself with ends up dead, hurt emotionally or physically, or they leave. It's always the same.

"_Hello? It's Quinn. Are you okay?_" She knocks again. I open my mouth to call her in, but I don't. "_I hope you're not naked or anything, because I'm coming in._" I hear her footsteps close in on me.

"Hey, I delivered those supplies to that guy." Suddenly, she lets out a loud gasp. "Clem! Your bed is soaked in blood!"

"I deserve it." I shrug at her. I slowly shuffle my body around to face her. "The pain I'm experiencing now compares to nothing I've put other people through."

"Clem, you don't need to-" She reaches her arm out to me with a concerned expression on her face. "Listen, we'll get these wounds redressed and cleaned, okay?"

She leaves the room in a hurry as I hear her quickly run down the stairs. I hear talking and bickering. Probably about me, I suppose. I don't give a fuck.

* * *

"I'm back!" She tries to say happily, but her voice sounds panicky. "Okay, now just do this like Mom did it..." She mumbles sadly to herself as she wipes the blood away from my legs with a warm, damp white towel. Soon, it turns a velvet red. I hear her curse under her breath as she continues to wipe off all the blood with several towels.

"So uh, do you know Lloyd's been found?" Quinn tells me, focusing on my legs. "Me and Daniel found him. Now, Lloyd, Lilly and Christa went back out to search for Juda."

"Of course he'd be okay." I mutter under my breath. How could he just leave his wife like that? It was so selfish of him.

"He didn't tell us anything. Apart from they were being chased together and they got seperated." She starts wrapping some bandages around my legs tightly.

"Bullshit." I moan. I look at my legs to see that they're all patched up. I give her a smile to show my gratitude.

"No problem. I doubt you and Luke would be wanting to sleep on this bed like this tonight." I feel saddened at the sound of his name. _Luke_. Was he still mad at me? Most likely. I know how these things play out. If you do something that someone doesn't appreciate, they end up hating you. Just like when Lee tried saving Larry's life. Kenny had an unnecessary hatred for Lee since that day, even though Lee looked out for Duck and Katjaa all the time.

She suddenly lifts me up from my bed onto my feet. She grabs the duvet and whips it off the bed onto the floor. "I'll go get you a new sheet, okay?"

I give her a nod in response. Just as she was about to exit the room, she bumps into Daniel.

"Oh, fuck!"

Daniel clumsily collides with the floor; I almost let out a smile. I watch him climb back onto his feet as he flushes a bright red with embarrassment, as Quinn runs out of the room, crying with laughter.

"Hey Clementine. Wanna talk?" He jumps to his feet awkwardly as if nothing happened.

"Heh, Sure." I smile at him. We both sit on the edge of my bed comfortably. Why would he want to talk to me?

* * *

"Have you been feeling okay lately?" He folds his arms at me with a straight face.

"The last week's been really stressful. It's beginning to take a toll on me, I guess. But I'm in a better mood now for some strange reason." I shrug. I really don't know what to tell him. I don't want to sound over the top, like I'm begging for sympathy.

"Have you been having mood swings?" He asks me. I can detect a concerned tone in his voice. I raise an eyebrow at him. Why was he asking these questions...? "I'm asking you these things because I usually check on the group's mental health every week. I was a therapist before all of this, you know. It's good to have someone to talk to." He says as if he read my mind.

"Yeah. To be honest, I haven't been myself." I open up to him. It's actually really true now that I think about it. "I've always been level-headed and calm, but now I feel like I'm the exact opposite. I've been cursing a lot lately. It usually takes a lot to make me really angry, but... Well, you've probably seen what happened with Becca and Lilly." I feel a stroke of guilt come over me as the words come out of my mouth.

"Do you have any idea why you might be feeling so angry?" He inquires. I rub my chin as I try to think of anything.

"I would say stress, but I've been dealing with dangerous situations for pretty much all my life. I'm used to it." I tell him. "I don't think I can think of anything."

"Hm, okay." He sucks the air through his teeth as he squints his eyes. "Well, your anger could be for numerous reasons, I guess. As you said, it could be an increased amount of stress, some sort of guilt going on in your life, sudden withdrawal from your boyfriend, you could b-"

"I'm not sure that he wants to talk to me anymore." I mumble as I hear his name. He snaps out of his thoughts.

"Of course he does, Clem!" He exclaims as if he was shocked or something. I ignore his comment, looking at the floor.

If he really wanted to talk to me, he could've done it by now. He puts his finger under my chin and lifts my head up.

"Listen to me, okay? Just because he may be angry at you that doesn't mean that he doesn't love you. Everytime we sit at the table to eat, you can tell by the way he looks at you that he thinks the world of you. I helped him take care of the cows in the barn, and he couldn't stop talking about you. He just kept talking about how infatuated he was with you. When you were out for three days, he didn't leave the room once - With the exception of taking shits. We tried to get him to come downstairs for dinner, but he wouldn't budge. He didn't even sleep. We had to bring the food up to him. He would hold your hand, fix your hair whenever it got messy and would tie it up into a little cute ponytail, and he would even sing songs to you. He tried to sing quietly so that we wouldn't hear, but these walls are as thin as paper. And my god, he was an amazing singer."

A smile emerges on my face as he finishes his explanation. I feel a tear come to my eye, but I blink it away. Soon enough, my small smile turns into a huge grin and I let out a small squeal of happiness. I've never felt this way before. I feel so relieved.

"What's so funny?" He raises his eyebrows in an amused expression.

"He never told me he could sing."

* * *

Luke can sing omfg!

Clem's losin' it maan :c

Longish chapter to make up for all the short chapters. BARELY ANY CLUKE I KNOW BUT THERE WILL BE MORE AND MORE I PROMISE! There will probably be a lot next chapter, and then the storyline will progress, then shit goes down and people die, and the survivors eventually will meet the new group (with your new oc's!)

Anyway, I really loved the applications! I already know a lot of the characters I'm going to choose, although every single one of the applications were great - However, I still need more. I need more male characters, because I got about 10 female characters applications and only 2 males :c We need more love for the men, bruh! If you want to make an application, go back to chapter 14 and copy and paste the application either in the reviews or through pm.

Well, happy reading! Next chapter will be released at around 170-180 reviews!

P.S. When I was saying Luke can sing? He literally can! Scott Porter, his voice actor, sung this amazing song called "Pretend". Search on youtube "Scott Porter - Pretend" OMFG I BURST INTO HEAVEN WHEN I HEARD IT, I JUST IMAGINED LUKE SINGING THIS TO CLEMENTINE

Ahh I'm gonna faint :o If Telltale make him sing this in the game, or make him sing at all, I think I'm going to fangirl to Jupiter.


	16. Dark Secrets

"**Urgh**." I groan to myself. I'm extremely bored, and all I've been doing all day is sitting by myself in this room. I haven't spoken to anyone in hours..._ I'll apologize to Lilly and Becca tomorrow_, I think. They need to get over what I did first. I need to talk to Luke. It's almost midnight, and he's still not here.

* * *

I gingerly tip-toe down the stairs to avoid any attention. The door leading to the living room was open slightly, and the voices inside the room were barely audible - I peek through the small gap in the door to see if Becca or Lilly were there. They're not in sight. However, I do see Luke and Daniel. I need to talk to him so badly. We've barely talked lately, which kind of upsets me. By the looks on their faces, they look like they're talking about something serious - Luke's eyebrows were pointed upwards and his mouth stretched in a concerned way. He had my hat in his hands. His nostrils were flaring as if he was taking in deep breaths. Daniel's expression was very, very serious - He's usually quite quirky, but he looks very solemn.

I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but I can't help myself. I press my head against the door, hearing every single word of their conversation.

* * *

"Oh my god. You_ can't_ be serious." I hear Luke say in a panicking tone.

"I don't know for certain, but it's a possibility." Daniel responds. "We just need to keep quiet about it. It might just be nothing."

"But really - It can happen that fast?"

"Yeah. It can."

"Shit, man. I don't know if I'm ready." Ready for what? What was wrong?

"Don't worry, okay? It'll be fine. Just take deep breaths."

"Okay." I hear Luke take a deep breath. "Alright. So uh, shouldn't we tell her?"

"No no no!" I hear Daniel shush him. "Don't tell . Like I said, it might be nothing." Who was 'her'? Were they talking about me...?

"Dude, you can't just hide somethin' like that from he-"

* * *

I accidently make the door fling open. Luke and Daniel look extremely startled; I pretend nothing happened, walking in casually with a happy expression on my face.

"Hey, Clem." Luke beckons me over to him as he wipes the worried expression from his face.

"Hi Clementine. I guess I should leave you two to it." Daniel bounces up from his seat. He leans in to whisper something to Luke - He looks conflicted about something. Daniel gives me a little wave as he passes me.

"You okay?" Luke asks. I give a small nod in reply as I stroll over to him with a bounce in my step. I really want to know what they were just talking about... I take a seat next to him and he happily wraps his warm arms around me. He had his old orange shirt back. Oh my god, I missed that shirt so much.

"You got your shirt back." I point out to him as I rub my head under his arm. It was so soft and fluffy and clean. They must of washed it good, because there wasn't a trace of blood in it.

"Yeah, I did." He says as he tenderly puts my hat on my head. "Thought you'd be sleepin'. How come you're still up?"

"I've been sleeping all day." I sigh. I'm currently the complete opposite of tired. "And... I missed you."

"Aw, I missed you too, Clem." He strokes my cheek softly with his hand as he wraps his arm tighter around my thin waist, making me a jump a bit. I stare into his dreamy, hazel eyes. His eyes shine brightly at he leans in to kiss me. Before he can do anything, I put my finger on his soft and tender lips, intervening the kiss.

"You were really angry at me before..." I inquire as he squints his eyes at me suspiciously. "What changed?"

"Well uh, shit happens, y'know?" He shrugs his shoulders lightly as he avoids eye contact with me. Something's definitely not right.

I let out a huge groan, slightly irritated. "I know that something's wrong, Luke. Talk to me." It irks me a lot how he won't tell the truth.

"Well, uhm..." He rubs his chin and pouts his lips, as he swivels his body to face me. "No. Nothin's wrong."

"Luke..." I scowl at him, shaking my head in doubt. "Tell me. Please." In an attempt to get him to talk, I give him the puppy-dog eyes. At first, he looks hesitant, but he finally opens his mouth to speak.

"Daniel was tellin' me that you may be..." He cuts himself off mid-sentence, leaving me with a feeling of suspense. "...He said you might have some sort of issues. Nothin' too serious."

"Oh." I mutter to myself in disappointment. For a moment, I thought it was going to be something exciting.

"Hey, you hungry?" He breaks away from my grasp and springs up into the air. "I'm cravin' some oatmeal."

"Sure." I pat my stomach not realizing how hungry I was. I hear it start to make horrible churning sounds along with some pains. "Actually, I'm really hungry."

"Okay, I'll go make us some." He joyfully walks out of the room with a spring in his step.

* * *

I find it rather strange how he's suddenly happy. Just because I_ might_ have some issues, he instantly forgives me. That isn't like Luke. I mean, come on - Nick had some serious depression after Pete died, and when he messed up, Luke was at his throat. There's definitely something he isn't telling me...

* * *

"Dinner is served!" Luke practically comes dancing out of the kitchen with two bowls in his hand in a very, very excited fashion. I chuckle at his behaviour as he skips over to me, placing the warm bowl onto my lap. "Here you go."

"You seem excited." I smirk suspiciously at him, folding my arms across my body. "What's up?"

"Nothin'. Just eat, 'kay?" He happily tucks into his big bowl of oatmeal. The bowl is so hot that it starts to slightly burn my lap, so I lift it up and bring it closer to my face. I grab the metal spoon, scooping an enormous amount of the food. I shove it into my mouth, creating a squelching sound. All of the sudden, a horrible, bitter taste fills my mouth. The taste was absolutely foul and revolting. Luke watches my face scrunch up as I spit the so-called-oatmeal from my mouth back into the bowl

"Woah, you okay?"

The horrible flavour lingers in my mouth, and I can't take it anymore; I quickly barge out of the room, run up the corridor and open the front door, making my way outside of the house. I bend over, resting my hands on my thighs before my body starts to empty the contents of my stomach.

"The fuck?" I hear Luke's footsteps chase me as he comes to a halt at the door. "Woah, woah - You okay?"

My body keeps continuing to throw up what's left of my food. My stomach feels like it's been tied into a knot, my throat starts to burn pretty badly and an acidy-bitter taste tingle my mouth. My temperature feels like it's going through the roof, and I can feel the sweat trickle down my face. My hair starts to fall out, but Luke comes to my aid, holds my hair back into a little bunch, wipes the sweat off of my head and pats my back, whispering some reassuring words into my ear.

"What did you put in that oatmeal?" I wipe the chunks of vomit from around my mouth and give him a frown. He gives me a confused look, as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"I didn't put anythin' else in..." He puts his palm onto my burning forehead. "Have you got a fever or somethin'?"

"I don't think fever's kick in that quick." I fix my posture and wipe the remaining sweat from my head. "That oatmeal tasted of shit, Luke."

"I make it the same as I always do! I didn't add anythin', I promise." He assures me in such a sweet and innocent voice, that I can't help but believe him. "Let's get you a drink. Still hungry?"

"Not anymore."

* * *

I wake up the next day at late morning feeling a lot better. Luke was by my side with his arms trapping me in his grasp, and I gently remove them from my body. Gosh, I'm so hungry. But after last night... Oatmeal isn't so appetizing to me anymore. I can't make a decent meal to save a life, so I'll probably just get someone else to make me one.

* * *

As I walk down the stairs, I notice an unfamiliar silence. Usually, the place is buzzing with chatter coming from the living room. I run into the living room to find no one there. Then I run into the dining room - Still, no one.

"Quinn? Christa?" I call out for their names as I wander the house. "Anyone?"

I search every single room in the house and no one was to be seen - Except for Luke. I start to panic. They could be looking for Juda, but why would they take Charlie, a little boy, out with them? He's always in the house by himself playing with some toy cars.

I sprint back into my room and throw on my usual clothes. I guess I should wake Luke up.

"Luke! Wake up, it's serious!" I shake him vigorously as I startle him from his peaceful slumber. "Everyone's gone!"

"What?" He rubs the sleep away from his eyes and throws himself off of the bed. "Where? Aren't they lookin' for Juda?"

"I thought that at first... But the little boy, Charlie, is gone as well. Why would they take a kid with them to look for bandits? It doesn't add up."

"Holy sh- You're right..." He suddenly looks alarmed. He grabs my hand and rushes out of the door. "C'mon, they gotta be somewhere."

* * *

"Fuck." I hear Luke curse from the main room just as I'm about to exit the house. "Clem, take a look at this."

"What's wrong?" I dash over to him in a hurry. He's peaking through the window with his jaw dropped. "Uh, Luke?"

I gape through the window in shock, trying to make sense of the situation we're currently stuck in. There were men - Familiar ones, the ones that attacked me and Juda. But there must of been around 30 of them... They all had guns pointed to our friends. Lilly, Christa, Quinn, Lloyd, Daniel, Charlie, and Becca (Although I would not consider her a friend). Juda was forced to kneel down on the ground in front of them. A loud gunshot sound rang through my ears, causing me to flinch. As I snap back to reality, I see Juda's body fall to the floor motionlessly. A puddle of blood starts to develop from her head.

_They shot her through the fucking brain._

* * *

** . .Block ghtfhse**

**I'm sorry that the standard of my writing is slipping, but I guess writer's block comes at the most inconvenient times =s**

**Anyway, HOLY COW**

**197 REVIEWS! FREHERSETHJNTRNJEIRBEWRGH**

**You know what that makes this story? The 5th most reviewed Walking Dead fanfiction on the website - I checked the statistics on the filters and I fell off my chair in shock. I can't believe the amount of support you guys are giving me, so thank you so much. **

**I have read every single application, and every single one is so good - But I can only choose 3 males and 3 females which I've already chosen.. I love all the applications so much, and I'm going to feel extremely bad if I don't include them, that in the sequel to this story, I promise I will introduce some of the characters there. The following characters have been confirmed for the future chapters! -**

_**Laura**__** - Bixi 3's OC - Female**_

_**Anne Marshall**__** - AquaDestinyEmbrace's OC - Female**_

_**Lainey**__** - InfiniteDawnn's OC - Female**_

_**James Serna**__** - Micidonalboss's OC - Male**_

_**Myke**__** - **__**SemperParatas's OC - Male**_

_**Adrian**__** - TWDG Fan's OC - Male**_

**Like I said, I loved every single application. I will try and use the others in a sequel, it was such a hard choice!**

**Next chapter I will start doing the shout out's again, I feel like I'm going to be making the Author's notes longer than they already are if I add the reviews. Anyway, next chapter will be released at 230 + reviews (I need time, bro!)**

**Happy reading! Thanks for the support!**


	17. Separated

I clasp my hands over my mouth in absolute shock. Oh god, not Juda... Why her? I can feel my blood turn cold, and my limbs become numb and stiff. My mouth creates a huge 'O' shape and I feel utterly helpless.

"Shit. C'mon, we gotta do something!" Luke clicks his fingers in my face which snaps me out of my paralysis. Startled, I dart my eyes around the place to see if there's anything we can use. I pat up and down my leather jacket to see if there's anything I can use as a weapon.

"Thank god." I murmur to myself as I feel a pistol in my left pocket. I pull it out and check the magazine clip - It's pretty much full. Good.

"What's the plan?" Luke asks me nervously as he runs his sweaty fingers through his glossy hair.

"You're asking me?" I shake my head at him. I'm not exactly a good leader. "I thought you would've made a plan."

"The only plan I have right now, is you and me goin' out there and surrenderin'. There's way too many of 'em." He huffs at me, starting to circle around the room as he rubs his chin. I need to think of one fast, otherwise there may be more deaths. "Look, maybe we should just... Leave."

"Are you serious?" I hiss at him in disgust. How could he even think of that?

"I don't know, Clem." He rubs his head in his palms. "It's selfish, but I have no fuckin' idea how else we're gonna survive. I'm not doin' this for me - I'm doin' this for you and th- "

"I have a plan." I smile deviously at him. "What if... What if we led their attention to this house? I could go into the upstairs window and shoot a few of them. They'd come into the house to see what's happening, which would give them a chance to escape."

"That's a dumb idea. It's practically a suicide mission."

"You have your machete, I have my gun. We can hide behind something and take them out one by one."

"It's still dumb."

"And I don't suppose you've got a plan?" I growl at him. He can be so stubborn sometimes. "Anyway, time's ticking. I'm doing it now, whether you like it or not. You with me?"

* * *

I don't even look at him before I dash upstairs, into the spare room Luke and I slept in when we first arrived. It had a one-way window - You could see through it, but anyone on the outside couldn't see you.

I open the window ever so slightly and observe the sight of Juda's dead body. Everyone is absolutely horrified, especially Charlie. He's wailing out for his mommy, flailing his arms in the air just like a normal child would when they were having a tantrum.

I pull the gun from out of my pocket and point it out of the window. They're close enough to shoot. I carefully aim my pistol and without hesitation, pull the trigger. It hits one of the men on the neck - He collapses to the ground, choking on his own blood. I crouch under the window incase they decide to fire at me.

"What the fuck?!" I hear a man yelp. "There's someone in the house, god damnit!"

"I'm fuckin' goin' in!" Another man practically yells, as I hear heavy footsteps make their way towards the house.

"You three, take care of these little bastards. The rest of you, get in this house!"

They were sending almost 30 men to kill us.

This isn't going to be good.

* * *

"Where the fuck are you people?!" A man screams. His screams echo around the house. "I will kill y'all!"

I hear a stampede of men charge into the living room, and various voices could be heard. My heart almost leaps out of my chest when I realize Luke was in that room.

I start to think of a plan - What if I killed the bandits outside? I save the group, so they could assist me in killing the rest of the bandits.

I quickly aim out of the window again, shooting three consecutive shots, each one of them entering their brains. I assume the bandits downstairs didn't hear the shots. The group peer up at me, faces full with gratitude. They already know what to do - They run off to the equipment shed to get their weapons.

I sneak down the stairs, carefully watching my footing with every single step. I keep my gun pointed in front of me at all times.

"Ha, caught the fucker!" The man laughs in victory - But he wasn't talking about me.. He was talking about Luke!

The door was slightly opened so I peer inside ; Men were surrounding Luke, guns pointed to his head. Oh, god. Without a second thought, I pull the trigger, and I don't stop shooting until my gun's empty...

"Oh my go- Get her!" A bandit screeches, as the remaining people come running towards me, guns blasting. Their shots constantly miss, which gives me time to run out of the house. Luke chases after them, slashing them in the back with their machete.

* * *

I feel a horrible pain growing from my leg again - I didn't let the gunshot wounds heal, and now they're bleeding. Everywhere. It slows me down to a snail's pace. Around 10 of them start to close in on me when Lilly, Christa, Quinn and Lloyd start shooting at them. Their bodies collapse everywhere. It's a blood bath.

"You okay?" Christa puts her hand on my shoulder. I nod my head in response. "Oh look, there's Luke."

"You hurt, Clem?" Luke runs up to me and wraps his strong arms around me. He was covered in human blood. "Oh god, that was... That was sick." He was obviously traumatized due to the fact that he just had to kill humans. He's always had a problem doing that. He couldn't even bring himself to kill Carver.

"My leg's bleeding, but I'm fine." I tell him.

"Listen, that was fucked up, okay? We need to clear out the bodies. Some of 'em weren't shot in the head, so they might turn. And that sound we caused is definitely gonna draw lurkers, although there aren't many of 'em 'round here." Luke tells us, his hands on his hips. "Lloyd, are you ok? I saw Juda..."

Lloyd opens his mouth to say something, but was suddenly interrupted by the sound of moans from outside the farm. They were quite a distance away, but they were coming. A huge herd - Coming to this very farm.

"Shit - Okay, we gotta go!" Lilly perks herself up from her slouched posture. "Grab all the supplies you need. Clem and I will keep a lookout, just incase any get too close. We make a break for it as soon as we're ready."

"I'll go get everyone prepared." Christa responds as she turns around to Becca, Daniel, Chris and Charlie, who were hiding behind a small wheelbarrow.

"Sounds good." Quinn says, as her and Luke run off into the shed.

* * *

"How long will it take until they get here, you think?" I ask Lilly, my breathing getting heavy. There's so many of them. It's fucking scary.

"I think we have a few minutes until we have to go." She informs me, as she gets noticeably nervous. "The walker's are getting slower."

"They're decaying."

"Yeah. Lately, I haven't seen a single walker who looks like they've recently turned."

"Yeah." I shut my eyes as memories of Nick flood back to my mind.

"I'm not sure if it's because people are getting stronger, or there's no one left to eat." She sighs, folding her arms.

"Maybe our best bet is the cabin." I suggest. There's no other nearby places, and we'd probably starve out there, even with all the food. Lilly squints her eyes as she stares at the herd.

"Shit, we gotta go. Now."

"You ready?" I yell to the rest of the group as they all gather behind us. Luke walks next to me and links his arm with mine - Both for support with my leg, and for being together. "We're going to the cabin. Follow my lead, okay?"

* * *

I quickly start to limp as I memorize the way to the cabin. The moaning of the walkers begin to get louder and louder. But suddenly - They start coming from all different directions. They begin coming from behind, coming from the left and the right. We need to get the hell outta here.

"Where's my mommy?!" Charlie randomly begins to cry out, alerting the walkers. It starts to make them angry, making them faster.

We all try to make him quiet, but he won't stop wailing. Lloyd picks him up and puts his hand over his son's mouth.

"Shh!" He shushes his child, but he screams and screams. The walkers start to get surprisingly fast, probably because they haven't had a meal in a while.

"Run!" I hear Quinn yell. I try to run, but I struggle and trip over my own feet. The blood begins to dribble down my legs which start causing me horrible pains, but to my relief, immediately lifted up from the ground into Luke's arms.

"Don't drop me this time." I murmur as he starts to sprint. He already knows the way towards the cabin which is a weight off my shoulders for me. I can just kick back and relax...

"Argh!" I hear Lloyd yell - We look back to find him and his son getting grabbed by walkers. Daniel, Chris and Becca run over to help them, but a sudden wave of walkers crowd over them. I can't see a thing. I only hear several screams of agony.

It's just me, Luke, Lilly, Christa and Quinn.

Shots begin flying over our shoulders, narrowly skimming our heads. As if the walkers weren't enough, there were now bandits chasing after us. I hear a yelp emerge from behind and Lilly is laying on the floor. She wasn't dead, but she was shot in the stomach, writhing on the ground in agony. Luke stops running and turns around in an attempt to help, but Quinn shuns us away.

"We'll deal with this. Go- Get to the cabin. We'll get there soon." Quinn pushes us away as walkers are about to close in on them. "Hurry!"

"Fuck." Luke shakes his head as he continues to run away from them with me in his arms. He begins to sweat and become weak, almost dropping me on several occasions.

"Luke, let go of me. I can run." I tell him, but he keeps a tight grasp of me.

"No, you'll die." He breathes in and out deeply as he runs faster than ever before. There was no point of arguing, especially at times like this.

I hope the others survived. I doubt it, but I hope they did.

* * *

"Finally." Luke exhales as he gently lets me out of his arms. We managed to lose the walkers. They probably had a good chomp on the bandits, and hopefully the group escaped. "C'mon, quick. We need to get inside and get you fixed up."

"Luke..." I try to slow him down before he barges into the cabin. I forgot to tell him that there were new people living there. He doesn't hear my quiet voice, and runs into the house as fast as he could. I shake my head before limping inside.

* * *

"Woah, woah woah! Who are you people?!" A woman inquires as she clenches her fists towards me and Luke. She must have been late 20's, and she had gorgeous brown hair which was tied up into a high ponytail. She had emerald green eyes which were switching their gaze between me and Luke. She actually looked like she could be a model, because she looked flawless. "What happened to your leg?"

"Hey, this is our old home. We needed to patch my girl's leg up, 'kay?" Luke scowls at her with his grasp tightened around his machete. "We don't want no trouble."

"Relax, Laura." Alex appears as he chuckles at her; Okay, the woman's name was Laura. I was instantly relieved to see him. "Hi, Clementine and... Luke, is it?"

"You live here?" Luke looks at him confused, raising his eyebrows.

"We do now. Well, we got here only a few days ago." Alex explains as he looks at my leg. "Need a bandage?"

"Yeah, thanks." I nod at him. I sit myself down on the wooden chair in the main room, as Luke stands next to me with his hand resting on my shoulder. The pain numbs in my leg as I start to wondering about the fate of my group.

"Make yourself at home." Laura remarks in a kind-of-friendly tone.

"This is our old home." Luke scoffs.

"Anyway, our full group will be back soon. Most of them are friendly. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you'd like. We'll talk later about why you're here. You seem like good people, so I'd love to get to know you more." She swishes her long hair and walks out of the room confidently.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted." I murmur, and suddenly, I begin to fall asleep...

* * *

**Sorry for the extremely long wait! Urgh I am still majorly writer's blocked, so the quality is slipping. Next chapter will introduce the rest of the OC's!**

**The story has got 240 reviews :[] That means it's the 4th most reviewed story of the walking dead on this website.. Thank you all so much for your support. It just means so much to me! :3 We're also the 20th most favourited story, and the 15th most followed. We've also got 14,000 views! Honestly, I just love you guys so much. 3333**

**Without further ado, here are the reviews I would like to read out!**

**Claaaraxo ****chapter 16 . Jun 18** **... I think we all know Clementine is preggers... LOL!**  
**No one throws up oatmeal just for nothing, i mean come on haha i love oatmeal (when it's got something sweet in it :L)**  
**Anyway, I'm sort of surprised Clem doesn't know it herself and it sucks that everyone was so angry at her before when Becca is such a major fucking BITCH! I think everyone wanted to shoot her ass in the game, cause i know I did.**  
**This story just keeps getting better and better. i knew from the ending of the last chapter that the characters in the story considered they were pregnant, it's kind of weird how I can guess these things so well but i could be wrong :3 I shall wait and see if you surprise me :3 thank you so much for such awesome chapters and I can't wait to see what you come up with next :P PS use my awesome OC (found in ch 14, Rena Callaway)**

**Hehe, think what you want ;3 I threw up oatmeal one time... It wasn't pretty. Yeah, I hated Becca too. Such an insensitive bittchh. And thank you, you can guess the chapters? Hmm, well I'll have to make them less predictable :D P.S. I really liked your OC, but I'm saving it for a possible sequel. :3**

**skorpiee****chapter 16 . Jun 19** **Mmmmmmhmm. Someone's got a bun in the oven...**

**Plot twist: It's Luke.**

**You just made me laugh so hard I just spat out my hot chocolate and ruined my white shorts. Thank you very much :c**

**InfiniteDawnn****chapter 16 . Jun 19** **OHMYGODOHMYGOD! You chose my OC! Thanks so much!**

**You're very welcome. =3 P.S. Luke is ****_mine_****. x3**

**Thank you everyone else for the reviews- I read every single review and squeal every time I read them. Sorry for the really late posts, I have been sooo busy and writers blocked. I have also gotten requests from people to read their fanfictions. I will do that, I just have so little time right now that I can only work on School, homework, fanfiction and looking after my lil animal crossing town. 3**

**The next chapter's gonna be released at around 260-270+ reviews, and 50 favs and follows :3 (I have like, an obsession with those things.)**

**_Anyway, happy reading_****! 3**


	18. Update & Apology

Hey, my fellow readers. I am so sorry for not updating the story, but I have been very ill lately. I've had constant headaches, nausea, vomiting, which distracts me from writing my story. So, I made this update to tell you that the next chapter will be uploaded on Sunday. Infact, because I have not only been busy with being, well... Sick, but I also am in school, I will upload the next chapters every Sunday. I promise you that the next chapter will be this Sunday. Thank you for being so patient. 3


	19. Stay Safe, Okay?

"Hey," I hear a girl whisper to me as she prods me on my shoulder, waking me up from my peaceful slumber. "Hello, are you awake?"

I open my heavy eyelids to see a blurry figure standing over me. I rub my eyes to clear my vision, before looking at her again. The girl must've been in her early to mid 20's. She has long, shaggy brown hair which rests on her shoulders. She has a bandana which rests over her right eye, for some peculiar reason, but her visible eye is a lovely shade of emerald green. She has a small button nose, and crimson-red lips which formed a welcoming smile.

"Hi, I'm Anne!" She introduces herself in a strong voice. I never expected her that sort of voice, since she looks very innocent and joyful. She reaches her hand out to me, expecting a handshake.

"Hello." I smile back at 'Anne', putting my hand in hers. Suddenly, she whips me up from my seat, startling me slightly. I half-expected myself to have a horrible pain in my legs, but instead, it feels so much better. My legs are bandaged and feel quite numb, but it's better than being in agony, I guess. "I'm, uhh, Clementine."

"I've heard so much about you!" She gleams at me, revealing a pearly white smile. I give her an amused yet confused look - What was she talking about when she said she's heard so much about me? "Luke was telling us all about yourself." She explains, as if she were reading my mind.

"Of course he would..." I cross my arms and give off a loud sigh, causing Anne to chuckle a little bit.

"Well, I bet you're starving. Come on, follow me!" She exclaims, taking me by the hand and running into the dining room.

* * *

Everyone was sitting at the table - There's Luke, Alex, and four new faces. Everyone was giving me a welcoming smile as I searched for an available chair. I took a seat next to Alex and some girl who I didn't know yet, purely because of the reason that Luke was sitting opposite of me. That means I can get a good view of his face. Anne skips off to sit next to a man with ginger hair.

"Hey." Luke says to me. His grin is going from ear to ear, so I assume that something good has happened.

"What's so funny?" I inquire, raising my eyebrows at him in a suspicious way.

"I'll tell you later, 'kay?" He nods at me, and I nod back. He maintains his sexy smile as he turns away from me, looking as if he was on top of the world. It made me really, really curious.

"Hi, Clementine. I'm Lainey." The girl - Lainey, sitting next to me introduces herself. She only looks like she just turned into an adult, probably 20 or 21 years old. She had light brown thick hair tied into in a high ponytail, with a cute little side fringe. Her eyes were of a light greenish-brownish-bluish eyes color, and she has a curved nose, small cheekbones and a pointy jaw line. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too."

* * *

Suddenly, a door flung open, and I jump out of my skin - Turns out that it was Laura, holding two plates in each hand. Each plate had about ten sandwiches on, which she laid on the middle of the table. I try hard to keep the saliva from dripping out of my mouth as I observe the fresh, pristine-white bread. A whiff of the bread hits me, and it smells oh-so good. It smells of the bakery Mom and I used to go to every week...

"Tuck in!" Laura smiles at us, before taking a seat. I'm so hungry it feels like a million pins have been inserted into my stomach over and over. I grab a sandwich, taking a huge bite before savouring the glorious flavor.

Oh my god.

This is so fucking good.

I don't even know what's on these sandwiches, but it's so sweet and delicious. I devour the whole thing - Including the crust. Mom always used to say eating the crust would give you curly hair.

I took another sandwich, repeating the same process. The taste was so good, it's unbelievable.

I really want to take another one, because I'm still starving, but forced myself not to. I felt cheeky doing that. Besides, there's only one left.

"It's okay, Clem. Have another." Laura grins at me, before wiping the crumbs away from her mouth.

"It's fine, I promise." I lie to them. My stomach had to start making horrible sounds at that moment.

"Clem, go on. Sounds like your stomach's demonstratin' a whale matin' call." Luke laughs, followed by the giggles of the rest of the table. At first, my lips formed a straight line, but now it form a smile, and I let out a laugh. Something I haven't done in a long time.

"Fine, you win." I laugh, taking a sandwich from the plate.

* * *

After I finish the delicacy, I wipe the crumbs away from my mouth, lick my fingers and put my hands on my stomach. That filled a hole.

Being at this place again made me forget. Forget about the outside world, and every single person out there. Made me forget about Lilly, Christa and Qui- Wait... Holy shit, they're still out there. They should be here by now. They have to be alive... They have to be.

* * *

"So, Clementine." Laura stands up from her seat, facing towards me. "I was wondering if you'd like to go outside for a bit. I'd like to teach you a few things."

"Like what?" I ask. If she's going to go over some bullshit rules about this place, then I swear-

"I'd like to teach you how to parkour." She says, her hands on her hips.

"What?" I say. I heard her clearly, but is she for real? I've always wanted to do parkour. I tried doing it once, but I fell flat on my face.

"Parkour? Do you want to learn parkour?" Laura says, trying to speak more clearly. She raises her eyebrows at me and holds out her hand, showing that she expected an answer.

"Yes." I bit my tongue, trying to hide the enthusiasm and excitement in my voice.

"Laura?" Luke interrupts, furrowing his brows at her. "Can I talk to you, for a second?"

"Yep."

* * *

They went outside to talk, whilst everyone else left the room. Lainey waved at me as she left the room, and Anne hugged me and skipped out.

Laura and Luke finally came back in, with concerned looks on their faces.

"You ready, Clem?" Laura says, carrying some sort of axe in her hand. It was sort of what Molly had, but it looked a little different.

"Yeah." I jump out of my seat and quickly run next to her. I suddenly feel a warm embrace emerge from behind me.

"Stay safe, okay?" Luke whispers in my ear. "You saw what it was like yesterday. There may still be lurkers around."

"I will." I respond, and he kisses me on my soft spot - My neck. As Laura and I exit the room, he waves goodbye, with a concerned look on his face.

* * *

"Stay close to me, okay?" She tells me as she closes the front door of the cabin. It was quite cold - Thank god I had this leather jacket to keep me warm.

"Yeah, sure." I frown. If everyone could stop being so concerned over me, that'd be great.

* * *

**I am so, so sorry this took so long to upload. Like I said I have been quite sick lately. The quality of this has dropped, but when I recover, I promise it will be better. Next chapter to be uploaded next Sunday 3**

**Please****_ vote, follow_**** and ****_fav!_**** It means a lot. Happy reading!**


	20. The Man With The Eye-Patch

"Where are we going, exactly?"

I trail behind Laura as she peers over her shoulder with a smirk.

"Nowhere exciting. Couple of rocks by a river." Laura informs me as she pulls the strange axe from her rucksack. She squints her eyes as she observes the surroundings. Birds were chirping away, singing their usual songs. The leaves crunched and crackled under our feet as we tread through the forest. The cool, gentle breeze swayed the curly wisps of hair out of my face. It was peaceful; too peaceful to be true. There were no walkers, no bodies, and no blood. That was always a good sign - Maybe they made it out.

"Hmph... Something must've drew the biters away." She rubs her chin as she places her pickaxe back into her rucksack. I try not to laugh at the term 'Biters'. It sounds ridiculous. "Luke told me you and your group got attacked by bandits AND biters. That couldn't have been easy."

"Luke and I were lucky to get out of there." I shrug, lowering my head down to the ground. "I hope they're okay, but I doubt they all survived."

"What makes you say that?" She furrows her eyebrows at me as if I just insulted her and took it to heart.

"A little boy was grabbed by one of the walkers, and his Dad went back to save him. But he couldn't get the boy out of the walkers grasp, so these three people went back to help. Then, they got ambushed. All I heard was several screams of agony." I sigh, wrapping my arms around my stomach as I imagine the scene over and over in my head. "Then, our leader got shot. She fell to the ground and couldn't move. Christa and Quinn went back to save her, and they told us to run. So, we did." I shiver at the thought of them dead. The worst way to die was to be eaten alive, limbs being torn apart, blood everywhere... The agony. It almost makes me want to-

"Woah. Are you okay?" Laura runs over to me as the contents of my stomach end up spilling on the ground beneath me. She gives me a comforting pat on the back as I wipe the chunks from my mouth and regain my balance on both feet.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I reassure myself as I spit out the lingering vomit in my mouth. The vile bitter-acidy taste still inflames my throat, mouth and even my nose. "It's just horrible to think about people have to go through the torture of getting eaten alive."

"Yeah." I hear Laura gulp and look away from me as if something was wrong. I hear her sniff a few times, but she keeps a straight face.

"Look!" She points her finger forward to a cluster of rocks. "That's where you'll be training."

"Really?" I raise an eyebrow at her as I look at the small, boring rocks. "That's it?"

"Yep." She nods her head and puts her hands on her hips. "Before you can do anything risky, you need to practice movement."

"Sounds reasonable, I guess." I sigh in disappointment. I was really excited to do something cool...

"Don't sound too disappointed. We'll be able to move onto better things soon." She chuckles as she beckons me over to the rocks. "Come over here. This will be super easy. Maybe later today we could even move onto climbing walls, if you've mastered the basics."

"Let's just get this over with." I mumble and roll my eyes.

"Okay, so first, you do this..."

* * *

"Good job! Feel like moving onto something harder?" Laura pats my back as I stand proudly. hands on my hips. My movement was smooth and I mastered vaulting, so I feel like some sort of ninja.

"Yeah, sure." I bite my tongue to contain my excitement. I never thought that this would be so fun...!

"Laura!" I hear a voice call out to her, startling us both. We swivel our bodies around to find a teenager - Must've been the age of 17 or 18, charging towards us. He has short, ruffly black hair with dark green eyes. He had a few scars on his cheeks and his neck.

"What's wrong, Adrian?" She runs over towards him as he catches his breath, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. From the looks of things, he tried to get here really fast. He is dripping with sweat.

"I tried to get here as fast as I could." He inhales and exhales, shaking his head as he speaks.

"What? What's wrong? Tell me!" Laura demands - Not in a harsh voice, but more of a frightened, wavery tone.

"They're here."

Laura widens her eyes in response and her mouth forms a straight line. Her body looks like it just became stiff with fright. What the hell are they talking about?

"Stay with Clementine. I need to sort this out." Laura says, glancing at me. She turns her attention to Adrian and opens her mouth to speak. "Did they see Luke?"

"Yeah... Yeah they did." He sighs, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"God damnit!" She growls, before making her way towards the cabin.

* * *

"So, Adrian, is it?" I break the awkward silence by asking. In response, he gives a shy nod. "You wanna tell me what that was all about?"

"You probably don't want to know." He turns his head away from me, messing with his fingers as he does so. This guy's obviously shy.

"I'm with you guys. If I'm going to stick around, I should know." I furrow my eyebrows at him, as he turns his head to face me. He shrugs, before opening his mouth to speak.

"There's a group that we give supplies to. A big community. They have scientists and all that shit, trying to find a cure, so that when we die we don't become infected."

"Why are you so worried about them?"

"The leader of the community's fucking messed up in the head. He's done horrible things to other groups, and he'll do the same to ours if we don't give him the supplies he needs." He shivers as the words exit his mouth. From this guy's description, he sounds a lot like Carver.

"Why don't you just run away?"

"It's... It's more complicated than that. You don't know who or what he is."

"Hmph." I fold my arms. "Then who is he?"

Adrian opens his mouth to speak, but is interrupted by heavy footsteps. A figure emerges from behind a tree, one that I don't recognize.

"Shit - It's him!" Adrian falls behind a rock, and pulls me behind with him. "How the fuck has he found us..?"

The footsteps were only getting louder and closer, and it was only a matter of time before he would be standing above us. I didn't know what to do.

"Adrian, get out of here. This guy doesn't know me or that I'm linked to you." I whisper to him.

"But-"

"We're both screwed if he sees you! Go."

And without hesitation, he starts crawling out of there, keeping hidden behind a cluster of rocks.

"Don't worry, I won't shoot. You don't need to hide from me." A voice calls out. His voice sounds clear and calm, and in a way, reassuring. "I know you're hiding behind that rock. Come out, now." He chuckles.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." I take a deep breath, and vault over the rock. I keep my head down, my hat covering my face.

"Well hey there, darlin'. You all by yourself?" His charming voice inquires. In response, I give a small nod. "You've been survivin' all by yourself?" I give another nod again. "Sweetheart, you don't have to be scared of me. I'm just tryin' to help, bein' a good samaritan and all."

"I'm not scared." I respond in almost an aggressive tone. But that wasn't true.

"Okay, honey." I feel something warm tingle my chin - His finger. He raises my head to face his. He has a radiant smile glowing off of him, and looks quite charming. He looks like he must be in his mid 30's. He has short brown hair that is neatly styled. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved buttoned up shirt, brown pants that were held up by a belt, and brown boots. He looks like he has good hygiene. He also has a greenish-greyish eye - His other eye was covered with a black eyepatch.

"What do you want?" I shrug at him. He gives a small smile, taking his finger off of my chin. He seems a little too friendly to be true.

"Since a pretty young lady like yourself is all alone in the middle of nowhere with no food, water or shelter, I think she should come take a little visit to my community."

I feel my body stiffen with fright. This man has done terrible things according to Adrian. But he doesn't know that I'm associated with them. Maybe he won't harm me. I could also get an inside view at their base, come back and tell the others what I've saw, and possibly take it over if necessary.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Holy shit."

The words escape my mouth as the man opens the gates to his community. It looks untouched...There were families having picnics, laughing and chatting away. It looks like a normal village. By the looks of things no one had any worries or problems. And there were children - So many children, happily skipping along, playing with their toys. Everyone looks healthy and hygienic.

"It's great, isn't it?" The man stands proudly, his hands on his hips. "C'mon, let me show you your apartment."

"My apartment?!" My jaw drops. Literally, I'm going to stay in a fucking apartment.

"Hehe. yeah, your apartment."

* * *

"Here you are, sweetheart."

He opens the door to my 'apartment", and my jaw drops yet again. It's spotless. It has a huge, king sized bed with a white duvet, a nice comfortable rug which moulded into the shape of your feet everytime you took a step, a wardrobe with a cluster of clothes, and what appeared to be a shower in the corner.

"Looks like you could do with a shower. We have hot water, so you should be fine." He pats me on the back.

"You have hot water?!" I exclaim. These things came as such a shock to me.

"Yeah... You haven't had it easy recently, have you?" He asks me, furrowing his eyebrows to express some sort of concern.

"I haven't had it easy for the past thirteen years." I pout my lips and fold my arms. He shakes his head and places his warm hand on my shoulder. It tingles my skin slightly.

"You poor thing. You'll have a good time here, don't you worry. It'll be like normal life before." He gleams at me, and I smile back. "I'll leave you to it. Have a good day." He's about to walk out of the room before I stop him, grabbing him by the wrist before he walks out of the door.

"Wait - I don't even know your name." I raise my eyebrows at him, as he beams back at me. "I'm Clementine."

"Clementine, eh? That's a cute name." He chuckles. "I don't tell anyone my real name."

"You have to have a name." I grin at the man.

"Like I said, no one knows my real name. The people of this community have made up their own names up for me."

"What do they call you?" I ask out of curiosity. He leans on the door frame, giving me his charming smile.

"The Governor."

* * *

**IM SORRY OK I JUST WANTED TO ADD A PLOT TWIST**

**CLEMMY Y DID U JUST LEAVE THE GROUP AND LUKEY BEHIND WHAT HAVE U GOTTEN URSELF INTO CLEMMY YYY**

**IM SRY CLEMENTINE AND CREW I DIDN'T EVEN PLAN TO ADD HIM BUT I FEARED THAT IF I ADDED A RANDOM OC LEADERSHIP OF A COMMUNITY IT WOULD JUST END UP LIKE THE CARVER THING SO I MADE IT THE GOVERNOR**

**Anyway. I know that the whole Governor thing doesn't fit in with the whole walking dead timeline, but IDC. It's non canon, beeyotch. Pretend that Woodbury happened 13 years after the infection.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and views 3 Seriously, 16k views and 303 reviews. I cannot express how much this means to me. Thank you. Thanks for being so patient, I am still quite ill however. But I'm proposing an offer - A poll kind of thing.**

**Would you rather I did these:**

**2 chapters in 1 week (Each one around 500 - 1k words)**

**1 chapter every week (1.5k to 3k words)**

**1 chapter every 2 weeks (6k words)**

**1 chapter every month (10k+ words)**

**Please leave a review on what you would like to happen! And as always, happy reading!**


End file.
